The Summoning Pact
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Tsuna wasn't sure what would come out of this summoning lesson. He didn't expect having powerful demons scrambling to contract to him, much less having them determined to be more than just contracts. Arcobaleno27
1. Chapter 1

**The Summoning Pact**

**Summary: **Tsuna wasn't sure what would come out of this summoning lesson. He didn't expect having powerful demons scrambling to contract to him, much less having them determined to be more than just contracts. Arcobaleno27

Chapter One – Expect the Unexpected

Tsuna straightened up, dusting his hands on his thighs as he pocketed the piece of chalk he had been holding. He'd finished his summoning circle. Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out a ceremonial knife, ignoring the snickers and titters of his classmates, jeers that their tutor, an Arcobaleno called Reborn– a high ranking demon under contract with the chairman of the Institute, Timoteo – did nothing to stop.

Managing to ignore the mocking noises, Tsuna dragged the blade against his palm and let his blood dribble around the inside of the circle he had made. Shaking the pain away from his hand, Tsuna closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, starting to murmur the words that would carry to the next plane and prompt a demon to come along and form a contract with him.

He didn't expect much to come through, however. Nothing ever did. As it was, as he let the last few syllables leave his lips, nothing happened and someone jeered at him, causing the rest of the class to call out insults.

Tsuna sighed as he readied himself to step from the circle when there was a sharp _crack!_ sort of noise and a heavy weight immediately dropped on top of him, knocking him over onto his back. As he sat back up, the weight shifted to his lap and he looked down to see a blonde man, half sprawled on the floor, half sprawled on Tsuna's legs.

As Tsuna watched, the stranger, who Tsuna himself had presumably summoned, wrapped his arms around his waist and grinned up at him, bright blue eyes trained on his face. It was at that moment, someone shouted out, "Dame-Tsuna summoned a human! How lame!" and then the class burst into hysterics.

Tsuna couldn't help the blush that crossed his face and the person on his lap grinned wider, before it promptly dropped as Reborn darted across the room, grabbed onto Tsuna's upper arm and yanked him to his feet and away, out of the circle. As the blonde stood and attempted to follow, the protections chalked in around the summoning circle kept him inside.

Crossing his arms, he called out, "Reborn, why have you always got to ruin the fun, kora?"

The class had gone silent as soon as Reborn had moved. The fedora wearing demon was keeping his grip on Tsuna's arm tight, and the pacifier around his neck, almost gaudy and plastic in appearance, was burning bright yellow. It was nothing to be laughed at. The pacifier was what kept Reborn's power and control in check, something to stop the demon that was hiding in the man from getting out.

The fact that Reborn could hold a human shape was terrifying enough. It spoke volumes of his power.

The fact Reborn was wary of this person, and the person _knew his name_ meant that whatever Tsuna had summoned, was scary strong too.

"Why are you here Colonello?" Reborn asked, voice edged with a dark fury, even as he shoved a confused and thoroughly scared Tsuna behind him, hand still firmly braced on Tsuna's arm.

The blonde, now named Colonello, leaned forward, tapping the edge of the invisible barrier that held him in. "I came to answer the summons of my new master of course, kora." He grinned, running his index finger against the barrier.

"He isn't your master, the contract wasn't completed." Reborn narrowed his eyes, making sure to keep his fingers tight around Tsuna's arm. "So why don't you go and leave already?"

"Have you even asked his opinion, kora?"

"This is his first successful summons; he doesn't need someone like you."

Colonello laughed. "If this is his first, then wouldn't I be best instead of some immature, untrained heathen, kora? Or are you just protecting him because you're selfish and want him for yourself when your current contract has ended?"

Reborn bristled, though he loosened his hand when Tsuna whimpered at the bruising grin Reborn had his upper arm in.

"Leave, Colonello," Reborn's voice was cold by this point, biting and harsh. Colonello chuckled again, crouching down and dragging his finger through a drop of blood still drying on the floor. Lifting his hand, he licked it clean, grinning widely at the look on Reborn's face.

Reborn was halfway across the room before he realised he'd move out of his anger, dragging Tsuna with him, who yelped in protest. Colonello's smile widened and he promptly disappeared with another 'crack!' sounding noise, though not before winking at Tsuna and calling, "I'll see you around, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Grinding his teeth together angrily, Reborn whipped around to face the rest of the room as he barked, "Class dismissed!"

Watching the others leave the room, he felt Tsuna pick at his hand around his arm and he turned to face him. He couldn't help the amusement that crossed his face as Tsuna gave him a look resembling that of a cornered animal, eyes wide and panicked.

"Not you," Reborn said firmly, dragging the brunette towards where there were chairs lining the edge of the stone room. "You're staying, Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna," the boy mumbled almost shyly and Reborn could hear the _thump-thump_ of his erratic and panicked heartbeat. Tsuna was obviously fearful for his wellbeing while in the presence of the rather intimidating demon.

"Tsuna then." Reborn shoved Tsuna into a seat, pressing his hand to his face to hide his smile at the terrified expression that Tsuna was giving him. "Your summoning just then, did you do anything different than normal against the guidelines; what?"

"N-Nothing sir," Tsuna whispered, wriggling on his seat and wringing his fingers together on his lap, looking around at anywhere but the tall demon in front of him and he cringed at Reborn's hefty sigh. He was going to die. Reborn was going to kill him, snap his spine and neck, or tear off his head.

"That was what I was afraid of. What's your Flame type?"

"Mine hasn't been c-confirmed yet..." Tsuna rubbed his head nervously, fingers now picking at his hair. "For some reason the equipment doesn't like to work around m-me and they c-can't figure out my type."

"For an _Arcobaleno_ like Colonello be attracted to it, it's most likely a potent Flame. I don't want you to practice summoning any more until we can figure this out, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Tsuna flinched at hearing Reborn confirm that the blonde previously in _his_ summoning circle was a demon as terrifying as an Arcobaleno. There was said to be only six of them, each ruling their own plane and, once upon a time in legends, all contracted themselves to just one human. To be rulers meant they had to be insanely powerful and insanely scary. Demons amongst demons.

Swallowing thickly, Tsuna just smiled and nodded weakly as Reborn patted his shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna. No more practices, not even in the dorm."

"S-See you tomorrow, Reborn." Tsuna nodded again and quickly scurried away, almost losing his breakfast and lunch in one go as Reborn then ruffled his hair firmly, eyes watching him as he ran from the room.

* * *

Over two weeks later, and Tsuna had almost completely forgotten the incident that had happened. His classmates had stopped eyeing him suspiciously and nicknames were being hurled around again, rumours being spread because of Tsuna not participating in the summoning classes, even though he was perfectly healthy. The other, harsher, rumours were that Reborn had summoned Colonello, in order for Tsuna's poor ego to feel better about failing at summoning.

Tsuna still felt Reborn's eyes drift to him every lesson, once or twice over the span of time that the sessions took.

It was eighteen days after the initial summoning that Colonello suddenly appeared again, in a ring that already held a lesser demon and belonged to another member of the class, since Tsuna was sat on a chair against the wall of the large room.

Almost ruthlessly, Colonello snapped the neck of the demon already sat in the circle and let it dissolve away. His eyes scanned the room until they stopped on Tsuna and he waved exuberantly, shouting across, "Hey, Tsunayoshi, kora!"

Tsuna jerked his head up at hearing his name called, since he'd almost fallen asleep with his chin on his chest, and swayed dangerously in his seat, feeling the blood promptly drain from his face. He could see Colonello grin at his expression, and his heart abruptly lodged itself in his chest, beating erratically as the demon started passing _over_ the boundaries of the summoning circle.

The one who had drawn the circle must have had a weak Flame that couldn't contain a demon as powerful as Colonello. The class was already in turmoil, students scrambling to get to the door and _where was Reborn?_

Fear had frozen Tsuna where he was sat, fingers gripping onto the edges of the seat as Colonello stepped out of the circle and into the rest of the room, shaking away the last painful tingles caused from breaking over a barrier. Once free, the blonde started a leisurely pace across the room towards the frightened brunette.

"Tsunayoshi," Colonello repeated warmly as he crouched in front of the seat that Tsuna was stuck to, blue eyes peering up at Tsuna's white face, terror making Tsuna's pupils dilate and causing his face to pinch. Despite the state of the boy opposite him, Colonello moved to rest his hand on Tsuna's leg, only to be kicked in the chin as Tsuna gave a knee-jerk reaction.

Horror immediately crossed Tsuna's face, and Colonello couldn't help by laugh, gently pushing Tsuna's leg back down and replacing his hand on the brunette's thigh. Rubbing the side of Tsuna's leg with a thumb, Colonello set about trying to ease the boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kora. I never got to properly answer your summons the last time we met because _Reborn_ interrupted, and I wanted to fix that." Colonello shifted his weight, knelt on the floor between Tsuna's legs instead of crouching and he pressed the side of his head against the inside of Tsuna's thigh, peering up at him with half lidded eyes, irises dark blue and pupils slitted.

"I want to make the contract with you, kora." Colonello's voice seemed to have deepened and, even as Tsuna watched, frozen, the blonde dragged his tongue against deadly sharp fangs. His arms had wrapped around Tsuna's calves and the chair legs, locking him in place and, with a jolt, Tsuna realised that Colonello was drunk on power.

Demons had a habit of getting excited when they were close to a human with a powerful Flame. The strength of it was what normally attracted them through summoning, since a contract allowed a demon to draw on its summoner's power. Colonello was excited because of something strong and Tsuna didn't know what. It was terrifying.

"C-Contract?" Tsuna heard himself whisper, voice cracking and Colonello grinned up at him, ignoring the flinch the human gave at seeing his teeth, even if it was only his canines that were exponentially long and sharp.

"Yes, kora! A contract, let's make one!"

"Be-between you a-and me?" Tsuna's voice pitched, the words barely audible to his own ears since they were hardly more than a pathetic mumble. Colonello rubbed his cheek against Tsuna's thigh rather languidly, what sounded like a purr rumbling gently in his chest.

"Between you and me," Colonello confirmed, eyes brightening slightly in colour again so they were more of a sky blue than a stormy blue. "I want a contract to be made between us, kora. You haven't got a demon and I haven't got a master. We're perfect for each other!"

"Y-You're an Arcobaleno t-though, right? W-Why would y-you want someone l-like me?"

"Because we resonate well, kora. Your Flame resonates with mine!" Colonello lifted his head from Tsuna's lap, keeping his arms wrapped around Tsuna's lower legs.

"Y-Your Flame...?" Tsuna dared to ask and Colonello grinned brightly at the question being asked, as if pleased by Tsuna's curiosity. "I'm a Rain Flame, Tsunayoshi. What's yours, kora?"

"I-I don't know," Tsuna admitted, letting his eyes dart nervously to the side and away from Colonello, desperately looking for a way to escape. If possible, the grin on the blonde's face widened, and he promptly took hold of one of Tsuna's hands, bringing his finger towards his mouth.

Tsuna felt his throat close up in panic and he tried to tug his hand weakly away, but Colonello was unrelenting. He bit down on Tsuna's finger, drawing blood, sucking at the small wound and smiling around the digit as Tsuna's face paled even further than before in fright, the brunette's eyes widening and pupils contracting sharply.

As the burst of blood crossed his tongue, Colonello let his pleasure show on his face as he recognised the taste; the buzz of power that followed the sharp tang in his mouth. Reluctantly, he pulled Tsuna's hand away from his mouth, licking the small cut once more before saying, in a voice as soft as silk and decidedly smug; "You're the Sky, Tsunayoshi, kora. Sky Flame; that is what is within you."

Tsuna jerked at his revelation, ready to stammer out that Colonello was wrong, oh so _wrong_ in his assessment, when the door violently slammed open and Colonello jerked to his feet, moving a hand to cover Tsuna's eyes, pressing his head back against the wall the chair was resting next to.

_"__Colonello."_

Tsuna felt ice creep up his spine. Never in his life had he ever heard Reborn so furious.

"Reborn." Colonello sounded almost cheerful in his response, hand firm and warm against Tsuna's eyes. "Good to see you again, kora."

"I would _appreciate it_ if you let my student go." Reborn bit it out, the words sharp and laced with barely contained anger. "He could do without being harassed by something like yourself."

There was a crackle Tsuna associated with the pacifier, having heard it when students lost control of their circle and demons which had escaped needed to be contained or dealt with. Reborn was gearing up to fight Colonello and Tsuna seized up in fear.

"Don't worry, kora," Colonello murmured, more to Tsuna than Reborn, thumb rubbing against Tsuna's temple. Raising his voice, he addressed Reborn, curtly, "I'm going to make the contract with Tsuna, kora. I'm not going to hurt him or cause trouble. So you can just go on your merry way, Reborn."

"You can't contract with an unwilling master," Reborn snapped back and Colonello jerked his hand away from Tsuna's face, allowing the brunette to notice that he had dropped his arms, hands clenched into trembling fists at his sides.

"I'm not going to _force_ him kora! I'd explain everything first! The kid is frightened of us, even I can tell that! I'm going to take it slowly, if you stop butting in, kora!" Colonello slid a step forward and Tsuna watched, throat almost closing with panic as he noticed how a pacifier swung free from Colonello's shirt, further confirming Reborn's words earlier that month.

Watching, with bated breath and eyes so wide it hurt as the two Arcobaleno circled each other, Tsuna let his gaze dart towards the door, mentally calculating if he could escape the room before either noticed, and lock himself in his room until this madness passed.

There was another crackle from Reborn, and the feeling of his power suddenly swamped the room. Tsuna immediately started choking as he struggled to breathe, the sheer _power_ surrounding him all but crushing the air from his lungs. It made his exposed skin itchy and it had an angry, malevolent feel to it. The Aether, as the power that manifested in demons and humans was called, reflected its user's emotions. Reborn was livid. Furious.

The small whimper of terror left Tsuna, unbidden, and he was suddenly the main focus of that huge well of power, and it pushed down on his shoulders, trying to squirm its way around him, to find a weakness. He thought he could feel icy fingers at his throat and something instinctive, primal in his brain screamed at him to run.

He did.

He reached the door, which he didn't expect. He managed to get down the corridor, to the turnings that led further into the building, which he didn't expect. He made the left turning automatically, body on autopilot, and physically slammed into something firm and warm in front of him, large tight hands gripping his upper arms almost immediately.

Tsuna gave a quick swallow and glanced up, only just able to hold in the sob that wanted to leave his throat as he met Reborn's eyes with his own. There must have been something in his expression because Reborn let go of his arms and rest a gentle arm around his shoulders, walking down the corridor with him.

"It wasn't my intention to frighten you," Reborn murmured and Tsuna started. "Nor have my Aether surround you as it did. You should already know, demons draw their power from the source they deemed strongest. My Aether wanted to connect with you. I apologise, I didn't mean to lose control so easily."

Tsuna just nodded, shakily lifting a hand to scrub at his eyes, still feeling the icy grasp of fingers around his delicate throat. His hand flickered there, as if checking the ethereal hand was there and was so relieved to meet his own warm skin that he relaxed.

"C-Colonello – " Tsuna began, voice trembling just slightly.

"Has gone for now." Reborn hesitated, uncharacteristic. "Tsuna. I've spoken to my master, Timoteo. I let him know of the first incident involving Colonello and both of us agree you would benefit from having a contract in order to protect you."

"B-But if he shows up every time I use a summoning circle then…"

"Tsuna." Reborn's voice was nearly gentle, and he brought them to a stop. "Both of us have agreed that _I_ will be your contract."

_"__You?"_ Tsuna would have pulled away if he could, but Reborn didn't let him go, staring down at him with unfathomable eyes.

"I'm the only demon that can compare against him, Tsuna. My contract with Timoteo has already been ended, which is why I was absent from class and Colonello managed to get so close to you. I'm going to give you my personal summoning seal which, as you know, is locked to me. Take out the _Delatio_ rune and put mine in. Timoteo has lowered the wards around your room in order for this to happen as soon as possible." His voice warmed just slightly, and Tsuna wondered if he even heard the change of if it was his imagination. "But only if you want to."

"Will it keep Colonello away?"

"He is persistent, almost admirably so, and stubborn. He would still attempt to coax you into a contract. But I will do everything in my power to keep him from you."

Tsuna mulled over it for a long time, wringing his hands in the hem of his shirt before he tugged at a wayward lock of his hair, eyes darting about the empty corridor. He found his voice after several minutes, speaking with more conviction than he felt, "Then let's get started."

* * *

"I will be gone shortly, while you finish the circle," Reborn said as he handed Tsuna the worn piece of parchment that had his summoning seal on it. "It's the only way for the contract to work. Besides, without a master, I cannot stay on this plane much longer, not even with the power I wield."

Tsuna stared at the symbol, committing it to memory and nodding in response to Reborn, only looking up when Reborn's hand landed on his head.

"It will be alright Tsuna. You'll do fine. You're one of the smoothest, most accurate circle makers we have, and I will find you easily." He only lifted his hand when Tsuna nodded, pursed his lips and then closed his eyes, letting his form slide away from the human plane of existence.

Tsuna watched the spot Reborn had been at for a long moment before staring at the bared floorboards where his rug had been rolled back to allow for space. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled his best chalk from its box on the side locker and tucked his ceremonial knife into the hem of his school pants.

He drew the circle painstakingly slow, making sure each and every symbol and line was perfect and connected. Where the basic _Delatio _rune was supposed to sit, he chalked in the one Reborn had given him, before tucking the chalk into his pocket and stepping outside of his circle. He sliced his palm, squeezing his hand into a fist to dribble blood inside of the circle, walking around the circle to make the blood trail evenly spread.

Tsuna wiped his bloody hand on his thigh as he tucked his knife back where he pulled it from, making a mental note to bandage it later or find the nearest healer as he closed his eyes and spoke the words of summon. He almost stopped halfway through as he felt his Aether well up inside of him, more than he had ever felt before, but knew stopping could potentially pull something worse through than who he was calling.

When the last syllable left his lips he opened his eyes and found he was face to shoulder with Reborn, who looked down at him with something close to pride in his eyes.

"Are you ready for the contract?"

Tsuna nodded, smudging the chalk with his foot. Normally, contracts were made while the demon was still inside the circle, so he couldn't kill the summoner and then go on a murderous rampage. Tsuna still felt a sliver of dread as he impulsively broke the binding circle with his foot. The small smile Reborn gave him was almost worth it, if it didn't happen to have shown the glint of sharp teeth as he stepped forward.

"Do you know how to make one?"

"No. This is my first." Tsuna rubbed his neck absently, with his uninjured hand. He'd smudged blood all over the place before he'd gotten out of the habit of using his left hand to scratch and rub.

"We exchange blood, which is one of the main reasons why blood is required to summon." Without asking, Reborn tugged the knife from Tsuna's pants, and cut his right palm open. "I don't bleed for long, so we must hurry."

Tsuna offered his cut hand, and Reborn reached forward, pressing the palms together and tangling his fingers with his, eyes widening almost with pleasure at the rush of power. Tsuna's own pupils dilated, his mouth parting slightly as the Aether resonated in his body.

Reborn reached his free hand up to undo the first few buttons of Tsuna's shirt, ignoring his protests and saying, "We want to mark in an inconspicuous place, so no one sees it and gets suspicious. If we had contracted under more normal circumstances…" he gave an almost wistful sigh that puzzled Tsuna but did not elaborate.

Reborn pressed his hand firmly to Tsuna's skin, just over his ribcage on the right of his body. Tsuna gave an involuntary jolt as the flux of Aether swirled to that one spot and bit on his lip to keep quiet. The power was making him feel giddy and he suddenly realised this must be somewhat how demons feel when they get high on power.

With a few words of instruction, Tsuna had his own hand pressed to Reborn's bare skin, on the left of his ribcage instead, a mirror image. Reborn was staring at him and Tsuna felt hot under his gaze.

"We offer the exchange of blood, to bind our bodies," Reborn started, his voice low and almost husky.

Tsuna had to swallow before he could say his line, his own voice slightly raspy, "We offer the exchange of Aether to bind our souls."

"With this offer of blood and Aether, we hereby agree for the contract to be forged between our beings until such a time it ends." They both intoned together, and Tsuna didn't know why they were staring at each, but the room was suddenly hot and his throat dry and he felt the feeling of the contract settle down, almost into his bones and, even though complete, he was reluctant to pull his hands away.

Reborn's mouth kicked up at the side in a smirk as if he knew what Tsuna was feeling and thinking and stepped away first, fingers grazing against Tsuna's skin before he pulled his hands away.

Tsuna swallowed abruptly and looked down to see Reborn's mark, inked into his skin as if a tattoo. It was a copy of his seal, deep black and outlined in a dark yellow, representing his Flame.

Tsuna's mark on Reborn's chest was an intricate crest; a simple orange depiction of a flame set within the shield shaped inner part, the crest itself outlined in orange.

Tsuna didn't know why Reborn was surprised before the expression dissolved into smugness and pride as he examined the crest Tsuna had left on his chest, but it made a strange feeling well inside of Tsuna.

"It's okay, right?" He asked, having to make sure, and absently brushed a thumb against his own mark, which still felt as warm as – and Tsuna laughed quietly at this – as the sun's heat in summer.

"Better than some others I've seen," Reborn offered offhandedly, and Tsuna slowly relaxed as Reborn defaulted back to his usually attitude, knowing that was as close to a compliment as he was going to get.

Hand still pressed to his mark, Tsuna suddenly felt as if, for once, he would enjoy being at this academy.

* * *

I'm sorry for starting this when I have other stories to update but the idea stuck in my head and _would not leave._ Good news for those of you who read my other KHR stories and have read the news my laptop is broken – I have a new one, courtesy of my very wonderful, loving grandparents!

Hope you liked this beginning chapter, and let me know if you want to see a certain Arcobaleno more!

_Delatio _is meant to mean 'Offering an oath' as in, the summoner is offering a contract to the demon who answers, so long as both of them feel they would benefit from it. I used a translating website. It's supposed to be Latin. It might be used (and butchered) more often, it might not.

Tsuna's crest on Reborn is meant to be the Vongola crest, minus the words and, instead of the bullet in the shield, the flame instead. A crest is about the size of a palm. (Or that small mat that drinks go on to avoid ruining furniture.)

**ALSO, IF ANYONE WANTS TO A BETA FOR MY KHR STORIES PLEASE PM ME. YOU'LL GET UNFINISHED CHAPTERS ETC. TO SPOT GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING MISTAKES OR THE USE OF WRONG WORDS/INCLUSION OF EXTRA LETTERS (FOR EXAMPLE, MEANING 'HAT' AND PUTTING 'HATE'.) PLEASE GET TO ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Contracting Process

"Do you know how a contract works?" Reborn asked, examining a worn out children's book on Tsuna's bookshelf. Tsuna himself was scrubbing the chalk and blood out of his floorboards so the rug could be replaced. Reborn had suggested leaving it to the cleaning staff, but Tsuna shot him a look of utter disgust that made him back off instead of having a fight he couldn't bother to commit to.

Initiating and creating a contract tended to make him feel light headed and weak for the first few hours after. The crest on his ribcage was still burning, though Reborn felt nothing but smug about it.

"Considering that I've never made one, means that I've never been in theory class. You should _know _that." Tsuna rolled his eyes and had the distinct impression that Reborn was glaring at the back of his head. He had to stop himself from shuddering. Reborn was still incredibly frightening, but he was Tsuna's now and…wasn't that a strange thought?

"The relationship we have, Summoner to Demon, is that of a Master and his loyal Servant." Reborn pushed the book back into its rightful place, and moved to sit on the bed. Tsuna was still dutifully scrubbing away at the floor, both as an obligation and as a way to avoid eye contact with Reborn.

"Anything you order, I will carry out to the absolute best of my abilities. My existence on this plane is solely based on you and your commitment to this. I need the exchange of Aether to stay here permanently, and to keep contracted with you. This will happen automatically until at some point you manually cut the connection off at the source, or your Aether depletes to such a level, it would be detrimental to your health and you can't continue upholding your side of the contract."

Tsuna sat back from his knelt position, cloth clenched in his hand as he stared at the clean floor, absorbing Reborn's words quietly. Upon realising that Reborn wouldn't continue until he acknowledged him, Tsuna simply gave a jerky nod.

"If you focus now, you should be able to feel the contract. Each experience varies, but it should be there. What's it like for you?"

Tsuna's hand, unbidden, crept to rest on his side, nose wrinkling briefly in thought. "It…It's hard to explain. It's just. I know it's there. Like I can see it from the corner of my eye, or feel it humming under my skin, a heartbeat alongside my own." He grimaced at his own words, trying not to feel embarrassed and he sneaked a glance at Reborn to see how he had taken it.

There was an expression of utter victory on Reborn's face that disappeared almost as soon as Tsuna had seen it, making him wonder if he had imagined it or if it had been there in the first place.

"So, at least we know it didn't fail, as things ultimately do for you." Reborn callously mentioned and his mouth twisted into a smirk. Tsuna gave him a look of exasperation and the young human turned where he sat, cross legged, in order to face Reborn.

"Are you going to explain this contract business to me, or are you just going to make snide comments until the sun goes down?" For some reason, somehow, the fear of Reborn was less pronounced and Tsuna guessed it was because of the contract. He briefly considered whether or not he should be alarmed it was manipulating his feelings, but he decided that if a Summoner was afraid of his Demon, nothing would ever get done.

Reborn's smirk widened before he continued, "As my Summoner, you can call me wherever you are by the words of summon. You do know them, right?" He was rewarded with a foul look in return and couldn't help letting out a low chuckle.

"More powerful Summoners can call their demon or demons by thought. We can also choose to go to your side, if we feel you project powerful negative emotions, such as anger, pain, fear or hatred because something, potentially life threatening, has triggered them. Of course, if we don't like our Summoner, we could leave them to die, but…" Reborn shrugged. "We would rather be on this plane than the other seven. Normally, there is less fighting involved."

"The other planes?" Tsuna questioned, hands braced on his ankles as he leaned forward.

"Not been taught about that either, huh?" Reborn rolled his eyes. "Of course I get a Master who needs a crash course in Demon Lore and History. The first plane is where the most basic of Demons live, normally ones with no Flames that can be snapped up by any Summoner and require little to no Aether to sustain themselves. They're the little ones that Summoners use for odd jobs; cleaning, cooking. They get the simple sort of duties since they don't have the power for much more."

Tsuna pursed his lips and interrupted, "Do they get paid?"

Reborn couldn't help but give a sarcastic laugh. "What currency could we keep when we return to our plane? We're here simply to serve, for a chance at freedom and to do something interesting with our lives. You're my Master, I'm to serve you. That's how it works."

Tsuna bit his bottom lip, trying his best to, and failing, not to frown. "Do you get any sort of compensation? I mean, do Summoners let you do much with your free time?" He fidgeted as Reborn fixed a look at him, suddenly gazing at him as if he were in a new light.

"No," Reborn replied softly. "When we aren't required, we're expected to stay where ordered until needed or called again."

"Then why were you a teacher?" Tsuna was burning with curiosity and he_ knew_ he had to learn, to live with this contract and work with it, but he still wanted to know.

"Timoteo is kinder than most. He allowed me to teach and gave me other…duties. Anything else you want to know, Master?" Reborn almost stumbled to get the word out, wondering how he would get used to calling this slightly small, but powerful human Master when he was barely tall enough to make an impression.

Tsuna's eyes immediately widened and he felt his face twitch several times before it settled into a mix of a grimace and a frown. Standing up slowly, Tsuna made his way to the bed and sat on the end of the bed, giving Reborn space and also giving his backside reprieve from the hard, unforgiving floor.

"Reborn," Tsuna began slowly, face still held in an expression of near contempt which, Reborn was surprised to notice, wasn't aimed at him, but at Tsuna himself. The brunet continued, glancing up at him through lashes and bangs alike, "I don't expect you to call me Master. I'm still Tsuna or Tsunayoshi, whatever you're comfortable with. But I don't want you to call me Master if you don't have to. And if you like to teach, you can do that too."

Reborn stared for such a long time that Tsuna started to squirm; picking at the bandage that had been wrapped around his sliced palm shortly after the contract had been completed.

"What makes you say that?" Reborn's voice was uncharacteristically quiet and Tsuna moved his attention to a loose thread on his shirt sleeve, noticing the blood on the hem and trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"Because you're alive?" Tsuna questioned himself more than giving Reborn a reply. "You can feel like any other person on this planet. Just because you're not of this world, doesn't mean you should be treated like you're lesser than us. I wouldn't say we're equals – " Reborn's brow furrowed here, but Tsuna ploughed on, " – in fact, I think you're better than humans, agreeing to contract with such volatile people, who would use you in their own wars just for that taste of freedom, for that chance of something so simple that we take for granted and…and…" Tsuna trailed off, losing his steam and placed his hands flat on his knees. "You can call me Tsuna, and just treat me like you normally do; don't set me on a pedestal. You can still teach. And when you have free time, you can do whatever you want. It's not like you're a pet that needs my help to do things."

Tsuna pressed his lips together tightly, wishing he hadn't practically bared his soul in a few jumbled sentences to the scariest man-demon –apart from Colonello, who was just plain creepy and determined– he had ever met.

"You're one of a kind, Tsuna." Reborn reached out to vigorously ruffle Tsuna's hair, being given an angry yelp in return and Tsuna couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

* * *

It was on his walk to his last afternoon class before dinner, basic Rune and Circle Theory, that Tsuna remembered Reborn hadn't told him about the rest of the planes from which Demons came from. He filed that information in the back of his mind as he slid into his seat and firmly reminded himself that when he returned, and if Reborn wasn't busy, he should ask him to explain.

Of course, per the usual, he struggled to pay proper attention in class, but now his ignorance stemmed from the events of that day. It was hard to believe that just that morning he had been all but assaulted by Colonello, 'rescued' by Reborn in a roundabout way, and then made a contract with an Arcobaleno who, after essentially calling him weird, had completely thrashed him in not only Uno, but Go Fish and Crib.

Tsuna couldn't help but offer to play with him when Reborn expressed well hidden interest and curiosity at the stack of games Tsuna kept more out of sentimentality than for actual use, since he hadn't any close friends anyway.

He liked to think they still had a faint smell of home, same as the ragged clothes shoved into the back of his dresser, no longer worn for fear of further ruin.

Tsuna was veered away from his rapidly declining thoughts as the teacher's assistant demon abruptly snapped its tail on his desk and made him flinch, to which he immediately sat up and looked up from his desk, to pay more attention to the lesson.

"Did you hear what I said, Tsunayoshi, or do I need to repeat myself?" the teacher asked disapprovingly, offering the small demon, which had resumed its place on his shoulder, a small piece of raw meat.

Grimacing, Tsuna muttered quietly that he hadn't heard and ignored, as best as he could, the titters of those seated closest to him.

"Listen more closely next time. This could save your life. You aspiring Summoners may know how to draw your runes well, and you may very well know where they go and their names, but do you yet know what they mean?"

There was a general negative response across the room and Tsuna was exceedingly glad that attention had been taken away from him, however briefly. Their teacher, on the other hand, was staring out at his class with a look close to disgust. Or despair. From this distance, Tsuna couldn't tell.

"I honestly hope, for your sakes, that you know that the four main runes, to call them in their English names, are Offer, Binding, Protection and Null?" He placed his hands on his hips and seemed only slightly appeased at the nods.

"Offer, as the name implies, is the rune that carries your request across the planes. At your stage, the power, the Aether, that you hold will only take your offer to the first plane, where the most basic of Demons reside. Aniston here," the teacher reached up to rub underneath his demon's chin, "Is from the third plane.

"A demon may take you up on that offer and answer your summons. That is when he arrives in your circle. The Binding rune holds him there until you dismiss him, confining him to the plane by the power of your Aether until a contract is made or you are finished with him. The Protection and Null runes are the ones that will keep you alive. The Protection rune prevents your summon from leaving the protection of the circle, therefore the name. He cannot step over the line until it is broken and cannot break it himself. And finally, the Null rune stops any of their extra powers from being used to either manipulate you, or hurt you. Without the Null rune, even if they cannot cross the barrier of Protection, their Aether can, and will, be used against you."

Murmurs broke out in the classroom and Tsuna found himself listening with rapt attention. He was confused, rightfully so, at realising that if his Offer should only carry to the first plane, why did Colonello answer? He knew why Reborn had; using his personal summon rune allowed only him to be called. But Colonello? An _Arcobaleno_? His stomach churned uneasily and he glanced at the clock, hoping the class would soon come to an end so he could have some time alone to think.

He only realised he was projecting when he felt the prickle of his Aether against his skin, eager to be used and he had to push it back down, wondering when it became so excitable, so _involved_.

His life was suddenly becoming incredibly complicated and that wasn't a very comforting thought. Just when he thought life would get a little easier, a little more bearable with Reborn. The realisation was almost too much to bear.

* * *

Tsuna rushed out of the room as soon as they were dismissed, snatching the homework sheet from the desk as he passed by, frantically making his way to the door. He decided to not have dinner that evening because if he didn't get to his room _right now_ he was going to have some sort of anxiety attack because Christ, a powerful dangerous demon was interested in him and he was contracted to one just as dangerous and…

A warm, solid hand landed on his shoulder and made Tsuna aware that he was trembling violently. Despite knowing it could only be one person (the contract buzzed pleasantly, with the other member close by) Tsuna flinched, resisting the urge to pull away.

"You called me, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, sounding as if he was annoyed, but he was clearly concerned about his Summoner's state. Tsuna shook his head, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "I felt you panic, but it wasn't anything major…"

"I didn't summon you," Tsuna denied vehemently, somewhat relieved that he didn't stutter or bite through his tongue when he spoke. "I was just thinking about stuff and suddenly you're here. I-I didn't mean to call you." And damn, there was the stutter. He didn't know why he was so worked up, but he knew, deep down, it was a good reason.

Reborn had the gall to look impressed. "And obviously one of those thoughts was about me and was strong enough to tug me over. Good thing this corridor is empty because everyone is at dinner. Where are you going?"

"To my room. I-I need time to sit down and think and process some things somewhere quiet." An extended pause. "And could you finish your explanation of the other six planes?"

Reborn squeezed his shoulder and kept his hand there as he followed Tsuna to his room, keeping quiet for the sake of the human in front of him, who was still shaking so violently that it looked as if he would fall over if it were not for Reborn's hand keeping him upright.

When they were in the room, Reborn noted with slight trepidation as Tsuna made sure to lock the door and slide the extra chain across. He watched as the brunet took in a steadying breath and pressed his forehead to the wood.

Eventually, he asked, "Reborn. What am I?"

"A Japanese human male, approximately eighteen years of age, a height of five foot and five inches and a weight of…forty five kilos? Are you eating right?"

"That's not what I wanted, Reborn." Tsuna turned from the door to stare at the Demon, eyes almost ablaze with emotions. Reborn faltered for a moment, still proud of his choice of Summoner and strangely turned on by the ferocity Tsuna was facing him with, ferocity he hadn't felt or seen from any other of his previous Summoners.

"What _do_ you want?" Reborn shot back, voice Tsuna took a step forward, he matched it, feeling the bond of contract thrum strongly between them. Tsuna's Aether was tugging at his crest, tugging at Reborn and he heeded the call, taking another step forward and then another until he was inches away. Tsuna had his back against the door and glared defiantly up at him, eyes still blazing, his Aether swirling orange and bright within them.

"Tell me, _Tsuna_." Reborn dragged his name out, bracing his arm above Tsuna's head and leaning further into the short human's personal space, close enough to feel Tsuna's angry puffs of breath fan against his face. "What do you want?"

There was a part of his fogged mind, the rational part, that told him he had stepped into the deep end with Tsuna. His Aether was eagerly grasping onto the power Tsuna offered and his body was reacting to it, the intensity of it, the feel of it which was the purest he had encountered in eons.

Tsuna's eyes were wide and he was clearly angry, but his pupils had dilated, leaving just a ring of orange, like an eclipse of the sun. Reborn nearly scoffed at himself because he was being almost poetic and it was stupid, but he didn't want to break the moment between them, the intimacy, the closeness.

Never in his life had someone offered this much to him when making the contract. Not even the sweet, young woman centuries ago, who he joined with the others as she preached and demanded the equal treatment of his kind, demon kind. Some nights, when he closed his eyes, he could still see her body swaying from the tree on which they hung her.

But all of that was pushed to the back of his mind in the presence of Tsuna, the small boy with the power of a supernova and his heart in the right place.

Reborn didn't even realise he wanted to kiss Tsuna until it was happening, the small mouth that had been twisted into a mocking snarl of impatience falling slack at the suddenness and shock of what was happening. Reborn leaned further onto his arm to get closer, his other hand lifting to cup around the back of Tsuna's neck, tangling in soft hair, but still he wanted more, he was getting greedy, needy and…

Reborn jerked back as if he had been electrocuted, but to be fair, Tsuna had just dug his teeth into Reborn's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and the sharp slap of anger across the contract slammed into his chest as Tsuna drew himself up.

Lifting his hand, Tsuna wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and levelled Reborn a look of such pure, utter fury that Reborn was close to just going for it again, consequences and chances of being bitten be damned.

"What the hell was that?" Tsuna spat out, taking a step forward out of sheer anger.

"It's called a kiss, I'm sure you're aware of that much," Reborn scoffed, licking his lip and feeling the groove Tsuna's teeth left. Even as he tasted the sharpness of his blood, that small groove quickly healed and the only traces left were the speckles of blood Tsuna had missed when he wiped his mouth.

"It's never going to happen again, that's what!" Tsuna snapped in return. He raked his hands through his hair and took a deep breath through his nose, tightly repressing the urge to kick or break something. He never thought a contract would be anything like this. He never wanted one in the first place anyway! If it weren't for his admirer, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Traipsing past Reborn without making eye contact, Tsuna threw himself onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow, trying to regain his composure and not do something childish.

He felt the bed dip further as Reborn sat on the edge of the mattress, but he refused to look up. When the silence had gotten to the point where it was almost too much, Reborn spoke.

"Do you still want to learn about the other planes?"

Tsuna almost, almost didn't dignify that with an answer, but then grunted with a slight twitch of his shoulder that could be interpreted in any way, really. Reborn took it as a yes.

"The second to seventh planes all represent a Flame type from which your Aether works from. These planes are interchangeable, no one of them is better than the others. Each is ruled by a corresponding Arcobaleno. I rule the Sun plane, and Colonello, who you've met, rules over the Rain plane. The other planes, Storm, Lightning, Cloud and Mist each have their own rulers. Hopefully, you'll never encounter them."

Tsuna eventually decided that Reborn at least deserved a somewhat active participant, so he rolled onto his back and sat up, purposefully kicking Reborn and pretending it was an accident, even though it clearly wasn't.

Reborn rewarded him with a slight smile as if he'd done something amusing, or good, and Tsuna felt himself get a little embarrassed. He barely managed to stop his mouth from turning up into a smile.

"So about these planes…" Tsuna eventually asked and Reborn rolled his eyes, interrupting, "I'm getting there. Do you even know the meaning of patience?"

The tension in the room promptly faded as the two eased back into a playful banter and Tsuna scoffed at Reborn as he replied, "Better than you, I'm sure. Just get on with it."

Amused, Reborn settled himself on the bed, ignoring Tsuna's squawk of indignation when he leaned against the wall and sprawled his legs over Tsuna's.

"No plane is better than the other, like I said, they're interchangeable. The first plane is the only exception, as I've explained to you. As for the other six, there is a very simple ranking system set in place for the demons that exist there. Think of it as a number system. Ten is the worst, weakest I should say, one is the very best. That's me by the way, until a 'two' gets confident and tries to replace me. There is only one top ranking demon for any plane. As for the other ranks, there are dozens of them, hordes of them."

Tsuna took that information carefully, face contemplative. "Ranks can change then?"

"Sure, once a demon has gained enough Aether. Consuming other demons," Reborn laughed at the horror-stricken look on Tsuna's face, "Or being summoned, and taking a portion of your Summoner's Aether helps the process. Of course, _getting_ eaten means you aren't going anywhere. You're just slowly absorbed by them and when all your Aether is gone, you're dead."

Tsuna grimaced at the plethora of mental images that that tidbit of information brought up. He shifted his legs slightly, to get into a more comfortable position since Reborn clearly wasn't going to move any time soon.

"Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah." Tsuna hummed softly in thought, picking at his bandage and trying Reborn's patience as he took longer and longer to say something. Reborn eventually snarled quietly in frustration and took a hold of Tsuna's hand, letting his Aether flare appropriately and feeling Tsuna's spark in response. He channelled his power and healed the cut that was clearly annoying his Master. His Tsuna.

Tsuna reacted negatively at first, flinching back and glaring at Reborn with the right amount of wariness. However, it faded to confusion and finally realisation as he gently pulled his hand free of Reborn's when the demon's grip went slack.

Peeling back the bandages with care, Tsuna stared, almost in wonder, at the thin white scar on his hand. When he had examined it as closely as he wanted, he crumpled up the bandages and threw them at the bin in the corner. Of course, he missed spectacularly, to which Reborn snorted.

"So what was your question going to be?" Reborn asked, absently moving to rest his hand on Tsuna's ankle. It was an almost automatic movement that Tsuna didn't disagree with or try to stop, not even when Reborn's thumb edged under the hem of his trouser leg to rest against bare skin.

Contracts made everything so confusing, Tsuna couldn't help but think despairingly and sighed quietly, almost as if in defeat.

"I've been thinking about it and…what drew Colonello to me when I made my circle? At my age, the Aether is only starting to form in me and the circle was basic. Nothing beyond the first plane should have heard me." Tsuna worried his bottom lip between his teeth, thumb of one hand rubbing the new scar on the other.

"When a person completely overwhelms the circle with power, sheer power, it breaks the barrier the summoning circle offers and resonates across all planes. Colonello was the simply the first to answer. Anything could have come through. Unfortunately, it just happened to be him."

"But how did I-"

"Close your eyes."

"W-What?"

"Just do it."

Muttering about unreasonable and grumpy demons, Tsuna reluctantly closed his eyes.

"Now what?"

"I want you to concentrate on the sensation of our contract. Can you feel it?" After a few moments, Tsuna nodded, brow furrowed and Reborn continued, "Good. I want you to follow it and let it pull you inwards to the centre of your Aether."

Tsuna's face twisted almost comically in concentration and his hands fisted tightly in the hem of his shirt.

Reborn was going to ask if he was okay after a few minutes of no movement or action, but Tsuna suddenly gasped loudly, breathily and all but _exploded_ with raw power. The Aether rolled over Reborn and almost choked him with its intensity. It crawled over his skin, picking at his clothes and sweeping through his hair. It was breathtaking.

Tsuna's Aether was cut short at the same time there was a crackle of separate, foreign power. It was familiar to Reborn in a way he couldn't yet respond to, still overwhelmed from what had just happened. The irrational thought of whisking Tsuna away, keeping him to himself, just the two of them until the end, swamped him.

When he felt the legs under his own give an aborted jerk, Tsuna obviously trying to get away, he opened his eyes while unable to remember closing them. He spotted someone just stepping into existence on the plane, obviously in response to his inner turmoil as a result of the unexpected assault from Tsuna's Aether.

Tsuna watched, horrified, as a stranger stepped into his bedroom out of thin air. A part of his mind was screaming 'demon' as if he couldn't see it for himself. He tried to stand, pulling at his legs. However, he was cruelly reminded, by the heavy, warm weight, across his legs that he was trapped.

His eyes snapped to Reborn, away from the emerging demon and to his only hope and was surprised when the normally calm and composed Arcobaleno swore viciously.

"_Shit_."

* * *

A second chapter, so soon! Hopefully I haven't gone too quick and hopefully I haven't overwhelmed you with information. Hope you'll enjoy it, and shoot me a PM if you're confused by anything, or want further information about this 'verse/AU because it interests you.

**A _HUGE_ big thanks to my new Beta, Pure Red Crane! Give her a round of applause folks, she made this chapter easier to read and picked out the silly mistakes I'm ashamed of making. If it's not perfect now, at least with her help it's the closest it can be!**


	3. Chapter 3

First off: PREEMPTIVE WARNING IS RIGHT HERE FOLKS. THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE AS GORY AS I FELT I COULD MAKE THEM. FORTUNATELY, I SUCK AT DESCRIBING GORY STUFF. IT MIGHT NOT BE TOO BAD. IT MIGHT BE HORRIFIC. IT DEPENDS ON YOUR METTLE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE POTENTIAL GROSSNESS, SKIP TO THE LAST TWO PARAGRAPHS OF THE CHAPTER.

Hope you like it regardless!

**Many thanks to my beta, ****Pure Red Crane!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Implications to Worrying Times

Reborn wasted no time getting to his feet, shoulders back and body stiff. When Tsuna made a move to stand as well, a hand was thrown in his face to keep him down and out of the way. Despite not facing him, Reborn also snapped at him to be quiet, even though he couldn't have possibly seen Tsuna opening his mouth.

Instead, Tsuna stayed pressed against the headboard, slightly annoyed, mostly fearful, at Reborn's mysterious tall man was now standing in his bedroom, taking in the décor with an air of distaste. He hadn't yet acknowledged either of them and reached out a hand to touch one of the wooden sculptures set in the room. This particular one was a dragon and, as Tsuna looked on, grew more _stranger in his bedroom _abruptly turned it to ash with no more than a flick of his fingertip.

And then, not even Reborn's warning could keep Tsuna down.

"Do you _know_ how long it took to make that?!" Tsuna winced at himself, not for the volume of his shriek, but the pitch of it. He lurched to his feet, now by Reborn's side in his unbridled fury. "It took me _seventeen days_ to get the detail perfect, down to the _scales on his back,_ and you just go and burn it? Don't you _have_ any manners?"

Now that he was standing, Tsuna could see, from the corner of his eyes, Reborn's mixed expression of horror and amusement at his Master's explosive outburst.

Tsuna didn't know where the fear had melted to, but the thrum of Aether running through his veins may have had something to do with it. Lifting a trembling hand –anger, not terror– he jabbed a finger at the stranger and Reborn flinched as if he'd been stabbed. Tsuna lowered his voice to a surprisingly emotional hiss and spat, "You enter my room without permission, you don't say a word as to who you are or why you're here, you burn my sculpture without even a hello and you haven't even _apologised."_

"Tsuna-" Reborn began and Tsuna whirled on him with a frighteningly blank expression, eyes ablaze once more as he spat out.

"Don't. You. _Start_."

Reborn's demeanour changed, relaxed almost, and as he settled he shot a tight lipped smile to the other person in the room, shrugging his shoulders. "He's right though. You should work on your manners. Quite a bite to his bark this one."

The man turned and Tsuna almost balked, the animal part of his brain screaming in hysterics at the blank stare he was given. With a move of his hand that almost had Tsuna twitching back in fear, he brushed the ash off of his coat in slow, deliberate movements.

Tsuna straightened his shoulders and his posture, a five foot five spectacle of tightly reined fury as he lifted his head, almost imperiously, and kept eye contact with the stranger.

There was another movement that almost had Tsuna flinching when the hand lifted to quietly adjust glasses, pushing the bridge of them further up an almost perfectly defined nose. But, in a blur of movement, this stranger was in front of Tsuna, barely a foot away, from crossing the room in barely more than a second.

Before Reborn could situate himself between Tsuna and the threat, Tsuna let the string that was holding him in place break.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised when Tsuna lurched forward in an unprecedented movement and delivered a punch –aided by Aether, more than likely, Reborn observed, a little bewildered– to the stranger's nose. The attack not only broke his glasses, but sent him staggering backwards, hand lifting to his face.

Instead of responding with anger or reacting negatively, Tsuna felt his stomach knot itself with nerves when he noted the bright spark in the previously blank, green eyes of the man he had just attacked.

However, demon seemed more politically correct, since no human could step into existence from thin air or turn wood to ash with barely a thought.

"How…interesting," the man drawled, almost nasally, as he removed the remains of his glasses from his face and tucked them into the pocket of his coat. By the time he dropped his hand from cradling his nose, it was obvious whatever injury Tsuna had given him was already gone.

When he snapped his hand out to the side, smudges of blood could be seen on his palm from a previously broken nose. Tsuna flinched violently back, enough to bump into Reborn, who set a steadying and warm hand on his shoulder.

Tsuna could feel the tenseness of the demon behind him, and went slightly weak at the knees with the knowledge that he had just punched _another_ demon that Reborn was _wary_ of.

The man continued to gaze at Tsuna with unbridled curiosity and turned his outstretched arm so his palm was facing downwards. The ashes of his painstakingly made sculpture suddenly spiralled upwards and scurried about in a hidden tornado before settling back into the shape of the dragon they once represented.

Tsuna's attempt to jerk forward to get a better look was halted by Reborn's hand, still present and tight on his shoulder.

Reborn spoke then, words carefully chosen and voice deceptively calm.

"So,what drew you _here_ then, Verde? I always assumed you found the human plane despicable and boring." As he talked, he drew Tsuna gently behind him, a motion that wasn't ignored by the other demon in the room.

The now named Verde walked across the room to fold himself gracefully into a chair. Tsuna thought he was going to have a dread-induced seizure at seeing the green, plastic pacifier show itself when Verde undid the first few buttons of his coat for comfort.

Before the silence became unbearable, Verde finished removing his coat, spread it over his lap and folded his hands on top, regarding the two of them quietly. He then answered Reborn's question with a near standoffish attitude. His attention was more on Tsuna than Reborn.

"Imagine my surprise when I felt your presence overwhelmed by a, quite frankly, _alarming_ amount of powerful Aether which, curiously, seems to have come from that waif behind you."

Reborn automatically shifted, putting himself between Verde and Tsuna, prompting the other Arcobaleno to stare at him instead.

"I'm even further surprised to arrive here and see that you have a contract with this young man. And while most would be scared of our existence, he was infuriated and demanded justice. Even _more_ interesting."

"Surely you didn't come here out of the gentleness of your heart," Reborn enunciated carefully, tone clipped. "But if you're finished, I'd rather you left."

"I still have time." Verde sniffed derisively, hands adjusting on his lap. "I wouldn't mind chatting with that veritable power source of a human. You call him Tsuna, right? And not Master, even more curious. See, how could I leave with such interesting events and information practically unfolding in front of me?" The green haired demon let out a shark like smile, his eyes sharp. "Unless, the nonsense Colonello was spouting about earlier wasn't his usual venting and was in fact true, you don't want anyone else near this boy."

Reborn's hackles raised and Tsuna felt the back of his neck prickle as the room dropped a few degrees with the tightly bottled rage the Arcobaleno was holding. Then, Tsuna made up his mind and set a hand to Reborn's elbow, taking a place at his side.

"Just a chat?" Tsuna asked the green haired man –_demon_– and was pleased that his voice didn't shake or stutter. If it would make him leave and keep a fight from breaking out in the tight confines of his room, he'd do anything.

"Just a chat." Verde confirmed, moving to cross one leg over the other.

Reborn's face was thunderous, but Tsuna nudged him to the side with a theatrical sigh, one that belied his fear of the situation. "I'd best get the kettle on," he muttered, more to himself. No one commented that it was obviously a stalling technique as demons neither needed, nor desired, any sort of human sustenance.

To do so, he had to squeeze past Verde with a barely contained shiver, disappearing further into the cluttered room that was more knick knacks than actual bedroom. Nearly every surface held some sort of handmade item, made of either wood, clay, stone or, in one case, a lopsided glass vase.

Only two shelves of a bookcase by the bed were free, one tightly packed with books and the other for the not-so-dusty-anymore games that Reborn and Tsuna had played earlier that day. The desk, that was standard for the room, and also the place where the dragon was perched, was where Verde sat.

On the desk itself was the dragon sculpture, only about the size of a small rabbit, and it sat towards the back left corner. The desk was covered in the usual clutter a teenage boy gathered, papers and pencils strewn about, there was also a half-finished essays. On the right corner of the desk sat a picture frame, face down.

Of course, neither demon acknowledged this, maintaining eye contact with one another, Reborn with a stony expression and Verde with only a faint air of amusement. In the background of this silent war of the wills, Tsuna was squeezing into the small en suite to fill the kettle with water. He cursed softly as a stack of books piled high next to the bathroom door swayed and the top two hit the floor, throwing up dust. In fact, in the spaces where there were no shelves or sculptures, there were towers of books.

Tsuna bustled out of his corner after a few minutes, shoving a mug of dark coffee into Reborn's hands. After seeing him in lesson with the disposable cups from the café, a guilty pleasure the Arcobaleno had, Tsuna knew what the man liked. And then, almost nervously, Tsuna set a cup on the desk by Verde, using a piece of paper as a coaster. That particular page was his draft for an advanced paper on circles, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Mint 's all I had in the cupboard." Tsuna quickly scurried back to sit next to Reborn, who settled a hand on Tsuna's knee, pleased when it made his young Summoner relax slightly. He took a sip of his coffee, keeping his other hand in place.

Verde silently picked up his cup, staring at it like it was particularly interesting and then took a slow sip.

It was the most hesitant Reborn had seen him in decades, and realised it must have been the unique way Tsuna chose to treat demons, treating them as if they were human, that had fazed the other.

"If we might start with pleasantries?" asked Verde, voice remarkably devoid of emotion, even as his keen eyes sought out Tsuna. "My given name is Verde. I am an Arcobaleno, and ruler of the Lightning plane."

Tsuna took a few false starts to speak, comforted by Reborn's hand squeezing his knee gently.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, Sawada. Y-You can call me Tsuna." A wry smile crossed his mouth, his eyes dropping briefly to his lap before lifting to meet Verde's stare. "That's all there is to me. I'm human, though that's probably obvious. I don't rule anything. Wouldn't have the heart for it anyway, I don't think."

"Age?" Verde shot back, setting the cup down and producing a notebook from within the confines of his folded coat. He stole a pen off of Tsuna's desk without looking away or blinking.

"Uh, eighteen?" Tsuna glanced at Reborn, as if asking if this was real. "My, uh, birthday is on the fourteenth of October, so it wasn't that long ago really."

"Further information without prompting," Verde noted and, without missing a heartbeat, rolled off another question, "What is the Flame from which your Aether acts upon?"

"Verde," Reborn started, clear and sharp. "What will you do with information like that?"

Verde's eyes slid away from Tsuna to focus on Reborn, the corner of his mouth curling just slightly into the impression of a smirk. "To prove the validity of Colonello's words. One cannot present knowledge as true without first providing a second source and therefore proof."

"Does this mean you have to bite me?" Tsuna suddenly asked, wary, and both turned to face him. "Because, personally, I think I've had enough finger chomping action for today."

"Colonello has tasted his first blood?" Verde asked, instantly curious and dismissing Reborn. "We know about his assessment that your Aether stems from a Sky Flame, but of course, there is nothing to back up his statement unl-"

"Colonello _what_ Tsuna?" asked Reborn, his voice like a whip. Tsuna twisted slightly to eye him nervously, pursing his lips tight enough for the colour to drain as Reborn's hand twitched on his knee.

"It seemed less important than the whole fight thing that was going to happen. For having the Sun, your Aether is incredibly cold."

"The aspect doesn't matter, so much as what you do with it," Verde interrupted, just as Reborn had done to him. "Human ignorance is exceptional, especially towardstheir own customs."

"He doesn't need a lecture, Verde. Tsuna, has Colonello tasted his first blood of you?"

Tsuna presented his hand and the small puncture in his finger. It was barely more than a pinprick of discoloured skin. Feeling disquiet under their scrutinising looks, Tsuna reflexively and defensively shrugged a shoulder and muttered, "What? It hurt for a second and then it was gone. I don't even know what this 'first blood' malarkey is."

"If Colonello wanted to test your Flame, he could have extended his Aether to yours with your permission. There is no other way through, unless through blood." Reborn didn't manage to get any further, vocalising his anger in the form of a feral snarl.

Verde took over from there, hand moving to nudge his glasses up, which was no longer present on his face, before he simply decided to curl his hand around the cup of tea.

"First blood is an uncommon phrase for humans, so I understand your confusion." Verde took a calm sip of his tea, but his eyes were calculative. "First blood is a 'proposition' of sorts. Colonello, by tasting first blood from you, has declared his intentions for you."

When it seemed as if Verde wouldn't continue, Tsuna nervously asked, prompting more like, "And what does that mean?"

"It means he's _courting_ you," Reborn sneered the word out. Tsuna didn't think it was possible to put as much disgust into a single word as what Reborn had managed. It took a moment for the words to take effect and then Tsuna lurched to his feet, backing towards the door.

"No. _No._ That won't happen." Tsuna ran a hand, which was dangerously close to shaking, through his hair, tugging briefly at the loose strands behind his ears. "I didn't even give him permission to take my blood or whatever!"

"First blood doesn't require permission. It's merely a way for a demon interested in a potential mate to show that he intends to woo the other." Verde took another sip of his tea, setting the empty china cup down with an almost definite, final _clink!_

"Woo?" Tsuna asked, faintly. He didn't realise he was going to lose his balance until Reborn was there beside him, fingers gripping his elbow tightly to keep him upright. Reborn was a little concerned to see how green Tsuna had become before the colour paled to an almost stark white.

Tsuna managed to croak out, "B-But I'm just me?"

"While it's exceedingly rare, demons have been known to instigate relationships with humans. In fact, I commend Colonello's choice in you. You are quite a pulchritudinous specimen." Verde's tone was dry.

Tsuna just mouthed the word he had said, the alarmed expression on his face was briefly replaced with confusion. Verde sniffed.

"Read a dictionary. Humans and their lack of knowledge. It's distasteful."

While Tsuna was fumbling over the long word Verde had uttered, Reborn guided the young man to the bed so he could sit. Tsuna didn't sit so much as he collapsed, pressing his elbows to his knees and clasping his trembling hands together.

After a moment, still pale but regaining colour, he asked, "I-If first blood means c-courting, then isn't every contract that same d-declaration? With the blood involved…"

"First blood is taken by mouth. Intimacy." Reborn snarled again. He didn't stop the urge to lift an arm and wrap it around Tsuna's shoulders, dragging the willing Summoner to his side.

"Can I ignore him?" asked Tsuna, voice weak. Reborn rested his chin on top of his head, sighing quietly at Tsuna's obvious distress.

"Try all you like. He's going to be more determined than I thought he'd be. Don't worry; I'm still going to look after you, even if Colonello's motives are different than what was initially assumed." Reborn briefly tightened his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, but the small teen didn't complain.

"Now that this touching scene is over," Verde almost crudely interrupted. "My remaining time is short. No more than seven minutes. I would like my question answered within that timeframe. If you don't know the answer, may I find out myself, with Aether?"

Tsuna took in a shaky breath before muttering, "O-Okay, just so long as there's _no_ biting or weirdness involved."

"I'm afraid we will have to hold hands for this process to work." Verde shifted his weight slightly, no inflection to his voice and, at Tsuna's disgruntled face, once again tried to push up glasses that were no longer there. "That was a joke. It won't hurt. You may feel a sensation. Of what I cannot tellsince the reaction varies from person to person."

Tsuna briefly nodded and almost recoiled as the fine hairs on his arms stood up. Before he could remark, a crackle and smell of ozone suddenly made itself known, along with the heavy taste of something metallic on the back of his tongue.

The experience stopped almost as soon as it started and Tsuna smacked his lips quietly and absently, hard pressed to tell if anything actually happened.

Verde gave a tight lipped smile, quietly unfolding his coat and standing to pull it on. He buttoned it up in neat, precise movements.

"You're an enigma, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Verde stepped forward to stand in front of the two. Slowly, to not cause alarm, he moved his hand to his pacifier, where it briefly, but brightly, glowed. When he pulled his hand away, there was an aged piece of parchment rolled and delicately tied shut in his hand.

Without pause, Verde used his free hand to take of Tsuna's, who just stared dumbly as Verde deposited the scroll in his hand.

"Should you find yourself in need of another contract, I would not be averse to answering that call. I believe a relationship as such would be beneficial to the both of us in the pursuit of knowledge."

"S-Sure…" Tsuna nodded, staring at the scroll before he abruptly stood, startling both Reborn and Verde, though neither of them showed this bar a faint widening of eyes.

Setting the scroll down with reverence to show how delicate and priceless it was to him, Tsuna stuck his hand out to Verde, waiting for him to take it in return.

Almost bemused, Verde took Tsuna's hand in his own, and allowed his arm to be shaken up and down.

"It was nice to meet you, Verde, in the end. Just…give us some warning if you're going to pop in again?"

Verde stared down at him, making Tsuna feel the immense urge to squirm. Verde hadn't let go and Tsuna hadn't had his hand returned.

"Of course," Verde finally replied, letting his arm swing back to his side. "Though, I have one final question, Tsuna."

"Yes?"

Verde lifted his hand to point at the dragon sculpture and asked, "May I perhaps take this back with me?"

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Sitting in 'his' designated corner of the Summoning Room, Tsuna slumped in his chair, miserable as he watched the other students practice with all the enthusiasm _he_ would have shown if Reborn allowed him a piece of chalk and his ceremonial knife.

Unfortunately, the demon wasn't comfortable with Tsuna drawing circles without his constant supervision. Of course, with his recent luck in summoning…Tsuna sighed for what must have been the hundredth time.

It had been two days since the Verde incident, since he made a contract with Reborn, and everything was quickly returning to how it had been before the Colonello Incidents (capital letters included.)

Reborn was absent for a reason Tsuna didn't know –he _did_ let his demon have full reign of his life, after all– and so, the students were following instructions on the whiteboard. In big, bold, red lettering , it said:

**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA IS NOT PERMITTED TO DRAW CIRCLES. STAY IN THE SPECTATORS CORNER FOR THE DURATION OF THE LESSON.**

It had been like this ever since the Colonello thing. So, Tsuna was prepared as he reached into his bag and pulled out a well-read book, with the spine crinkled from such extensive reading.

He barely paid any attention to the other side of the room, where everyone was practicing, and only looked at the page he was on. He slowly set the book down as he heard one voice stand out above the rest.

M.M was part of a prominent family and flaunted her wealth and power appropriately and obnoxiously. She boasted about riches and many rare books that summoned powerful demons that only she and her family were entitled to summon.

Tsuna watched with mounting dread as she declared that she had been reading one of those books and found the specific rune of a powerful demon.

Shoving his book into his bag, Tsuna threw his bag onto his shoulders and crossed the 'do not cross' line Reborn had drawn, gleefully, the other day.

Approaching the crowd gathered around M.M, Tsuna managed to squeeze himself to the front just as M.M was getting to the end of her speech.

"As you see, I found _this_ piece of parchment with a rune on it for a _Storm_ demon. Of course, my father is an incredible Summoner and uses Storm Aether, as do I, so it wasn't merely a coincidence, but my birthright to have found this rune in order to have my first contract with a powerful demon. The first in this class to have summoned a demon beyond the first plane!"

There was a general soft murmur around the Tsuna was annoyed at her declaration of being first, he was just glad people had forgotten that the Colonello Incidents happening not once, but _twice._

Instead, he called out, voice soft, "Perhaps you shouldn't do this, M.M. Reborn isn't here, and we're not trained well enough to summon higher ranking demons."

M.M scoffed. "I'm nothing like you, _Dame-Tsuna._ I know what I'm doing. I actually deserve my place in this academy, unlike you. No parents, no successful summons. The only thing you can do is snivel and draw circles that will never bring in any demons."

With a flourish, she pulled her skirt away from her as she knelt, stocking clad legs settling just outside of the chalk and blood circle she had already made. She pulled out a cloth to thoroughly rub away the Offer rune and instead wrote in the one she had found before standing and dusting herself down.

The stockings were white, so no one noticed the residue of chalk on them.

It only took a millimetre of a break in the circle to allow a demon through.

Tsuna was already walking back to his corner, giving up on M.M's madness as he sat down. He watched her crow about her success with a look of distaste on his face, before she started the chant that would summon whatever the rune was made for.

A few girls closest to the circle screamed and jumped back once the demon had fully materialised within the confines.

It was unnaturally tall, to about eight feet, and incredibly skinny with a concave 'stomach' and jutting ribs. It wore nothing and had pitch black skin. Its arms hung almost to its knees, and instead of normal hands, there were three extended claws connected to a 'palm' at the end of the arm. It had birdlike feet, three toed and clawed again, though not as extensively as its hand-claws.

The demon had no eyes and no structure to its nose apart from two large slits set in the middle of its face. It had a large, stretched mouth and as it let its bottom jaw hang open, two rows of teeth could be seen, the first sharpened to a point, the second serrated.

It didn't have a hair on its body. No ears, either, just dips on either side of its head. It seemed more suited to sound and scents. The head was bulbous, as if it was an alien. It stank of rotten meat and old blood. More than one of the students close to the circles threw up.

M.M turned to the room at large, disgust having wrinkled her nose, but smugness and arrogance was clear on her face. In fact, she almost radiated haughtiness.

Tsuna was distracted by the demon more than M.M's victory of a summoning. He read a lot in his free time. It was his lack of applying the knowledge and nervousness that made him fail his classes. He liked to read about the different demons more than the theory anyway.

He doubted M.M knew she had just summoned a 'Howling Dervish', a demon that was at about a rank six, going from Reborn's jilted explanation the other day.

Everything went to hell when it stepped over the circle line and sliced M.M in two with a flick of its wrist. She even managed a look of surprise before she was split from shoulder to hip and hit the floor in separate pieces, assorted organs sliding free with a sickening squelch.

The Dervish took down three more students before it registered across the classroom that the demon was free and killing people. A lot of beginner Summoners forgot that demons could be fast when they wanted to be. Fast and deadly.

A fifth student was taken down, a boy who sometimes spoke to Tsuna, when the demon caught him by the meat of his thigh, claw curling in cruelly and splitting the muscle and flesh to the bone before the leg came off completely in a macabre spray of blood. When the boy tried to cry, or scream, the Dervish cut him off with a twist of its claws and then suddenly, it had his _tongue. _He barely had time to choke on his own blood before it killed him too.

Tsuna was frozen in shock at the blatant disregard of his classmates' lives, mouth agape and stomach churning.

Students six, seven and eight were taken down in a similar fashion, crippled and then preyed upon for fun as the others tried to scramble out the door.

Student nine had a lesser demon she desperately tried to protect herself with, but it was consumed with barely any effort by the Dervish when it let an abnormally long tongue twirl from its mouth and wrap around the little thing.

The Dervish played more with this girl than the others before letting her go into thumb, little finger and ring finger of each hand were missing, swallowed by its massive maw. It had taken great pleasure in skinning her right leg to the bone, each layer parting with the ease of a knife sliding through butter. It luxuriated in her screams before it took her head and ate that too.

Six more students fell when it whirled into the mess of bodies at the door, limbs going awry, disconnected, still trailing tendons and ligaments. Tsuna was _sick_, leaning his hands on his thighs and gasping for breath before he wiped his mouth and decided to do something monumentally stupid.

"Hey! _Ugly! _That's right, you, Mr Dervish!Come and have a piece of me, huh?" he shouted from across the room, not moving but making as much noise as possible. "Surely you need a toothpick after that big of a meal! What better than a skinny little thing like me?!"

Even though he knew what to expect thanks to the books, it never prepared him for the real thing. These things were fast. He didn't have time to stumble back as it appeared in front of him, nostril holes flared and tongue hanging from its mouth as it panted in near excitement.

Tsuna almost retched at the smell of its breath, but then he had no room left in his thoughts other than to _scream_ when it snapped forward as quick as a snake strike and buried both rows of teeth in his shoulder and upper arm, the bone cleaved in two under the path of long, sharp teeth.

It was the longest second of his life, that pain, the burning; the tearing of its teeth as it gnawed at his arm like a dog would a bone.

He could almost feel his life dribbling and draining away through his arm. Suddenly, the dark presence that clamped on his arm was gone and he could breathe again, even if his arm throbbed with every beat of his heart, a heart dulled by shock, pain and blood loss.

Tsuna blissfully blacked out to the sound of a loud roar of outrage, fury in every second the sound lasted for, and gentle hands guiding him to the floor.

* * *

So what did you think then? Sorry about the gore if it disturbs you! This story is rated M for this reason and perhaps another. Lol.

Was anyone creeped out by the demon description? Let me know!

And, to those of you who are interested, PM me _your_ description of the scariest, creepiest thing/demon you can think of. If I use it, I'll give credit where it's due and maybe even a scene in one of the chapters where you can outline the events (so long as they stick with the current themes lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The First Step Forward

It was easy to see that Tsuna would be special when he was older. By the age of three, he had imaginary friends, as one would expect. But by the time he turned four, he asked about Trantique, the demon Iemitsu had stayed contracted with for several years and suddenly, Tsuna's imaginary friends seemed much more ominous.

When asked about them, Tsuna would simply smile brightly, hold a pudgy finger up to his lips and say 'it's a secret!'

It was unheard of for such a young child to be aware enough to see demons. It meant his Aether had developed early, without the help of a Flame, and it made Iemitsu, who kept it a secret from his wife, nervous.

When Tsuna turned five, he was shuttled off to the Academy of Especially Gifted Young Students, both for his heritage as a Sawada, and because he was a particularly smart boy for his age.

Iemitsu had almost hoped he would be ignored, lost in the masses, and never learn to summon so long as he lived.

However, the Sawada parents didn't live long enough to see if their only child had been chosen for training as a Summoner or not.

* * *

Reborn was finding it disconcertingly hard to concentrate when the boy kept projecting negative emotions, like he would suddenly lose the ability to feel if he didn't. It was distracting enough that he was embarrassed to clear his throat and ask, voice low, "Could you repeat that?"

The Chairman, who he was walking with, shot him a knowing and amused look, before turning back to the hallway.

"I asked if there was any more trouble from your…ilk. Judging from your distant look, I presume Tsuna doesn't understand exactly how much of his emotions transfer over to you."

Reborn grunted in agreement, adjusting his hat slightly. "He keeps switching between one and then another. Verde visited the other day, I'm not sure if he activated the wards, but he was here for nearly an hour, talking to Tsuna. He also offered to take part in the contract process with him. Colonello is…he's going to be even more difficult. I'm going to do my best to keep the others away from Tsuna. Was there anything else you needed, Timoteo?"

His previous Master hummed in thought, adjusting his grip on his cane. Reborn automatically moved to support him with a touch on his elbow and Timoteo's current contract snarled wordlessly at him.

Reborn shot it a childish expression in return, causing Timoteo to chuckle.

"How long ago did you decide you wanted to be with Tsuna? I know this thing isn't a power trip, Reborn. You received enough Aether from me. My Flame is similar, more refined, is it not?"

Reborn stumbled, hand shooting out to press against the wall to keep him upright. It was clear he hadn't heard the question right. He was about to ask when Tsuna's negative emotions, fluttering at the back of his mind, suddenly settled down into a fiery mess of _pain._

Reborn didn't realise he lost control of his instincts until he was halfway down the corridor, Timoteo's worried call falling short just behind him. He had more important matters to tend to. And with that thought, he took one step forward and smoothly moved to the Summoning Room by the time his foot hit the floor.

He barely took note of the scattered mess of slick blood and heavy limbs, ignoring the bodies strewn about the room.

The roar that left him was nothing short of a terrifying noise of white hot fury. To see _his_ Tsuna, shoulder and arm clamped in the jaws of a lowly beast, made his blood boil, made the pacifier around his neck crackle, and he had already ripped the creature off of his Summoner –_his_– before he even registered that he moved.

As soon as the Dervish was off, his attention was on Tsuna, hands gently curling around him. He put him in the most comfortable position on the floor as he shrugged his jacket off to press it against the wound. Tsuna whimpered in pain at the pressure and the anger ignited anew inside Reborn.

It had been decades since he last let go of his inner demon, and for a reason that seemed more severe than a bite from a lesser being. But right now, as the haze filled his mind and vision, nothing seemed to take priority over destroying this _thing_ that had dared hurt what was _his, his, HIS!_

The pacifier crackled again, warningly, and even the Dervish seemed to understand it had stirred the wrong hornet's nest.

It made a dart for the window, for safety, but Reborn was there in an instant, breaking its legs in a callous move so it would be low enough for him to take a hold of its neck, fingers crushingly tight.

The thing keened, scrabbling weakly at his hand, the tips of its claws digging in as if to beg Reborn not to hurt it because it knew what he was, who he was. Reborn sneered. He wouldn't be showing this disgusting, _stupid_ creature any mercy. Not for what it had done to Tsuna.

He would have played with it. He would have taken it apart piece by piece, almost lovingly, and he would have spent all day to do it. But Tsuna's pain still throbbed in the back of his mind, weaker this time, barely there. He couldn't afford to waste time.

The Dervish was dead by the time Reborn turned away, throat torn out. Reborn eyed his fingertips, wondering when he had fallen so far that his claws had shown. A hand sweeping over his head told him he had lost his hat to the sharp, jagged horns now settled above and behind his ears. They were made of bone, and still bloody.

So caught in his anger, he didn't feel them break free.

His canines were already elongated, pointed, and he was a step away from plunging right into Tsuna's neck. He might have done it, feeling so light headed and powerful as he did. Tsuna's Aether was doing wonders for him. But that was when he remembered, angry his thoughts had turned away, that Tsuna _needed_ him.

Stalking across the room and ignoring the surviving students cowering in the far corner, Reborn made his way back to Tsuna. Crouching over the boy's body and reaching out to draw him close, Reborn cradled the small and suddenly so fragile body in his arms.

Between one heartbeat and the next, he had stepped into the hospital ward attached to the Summoning half of the Academy. Ignoring the startled people around him, demons floating silently and nervously, he stepped forward –causing those present to take a step back– and settled Tsuna onto an empty bed. He then proceeded to stand menacingly by the cot, and, even though the rational, _human_ part of his mind told him these people could help, he still bristled and snarled, scaring them away when they tried to creep close.

It didn't take long for the demon part of him to demand closeness and then he scrambled onto the bed by Tsuna, extremely careful to avoid jostling. He settled himself next to and slightly on top of Tsuna (keeping weight away from his injured side).

The anger was still bubbling away and something deep inside of him, wanted to get rid of everyone in the room. They were a danger. They would take his Tsuna away, his Summoner, his everything. They still tried to get close, saying something that he couldn't understand through the sound of rushing blood in his ears, adrenaline still high.

He managed to be extremely threatening to them, even while lying down. When a nurse got close enough to reach a hand towards Tsuna, Reborn snapped his teeth and bristled, pacifier lighting up with a crackle that sent her scurrying back as the tiles she had once been under were cleaved in half by an invisible force. The carved out spot was a few inches wide and at least a foot deep.

When he was completely certain they wouldn't try to get close, Reborn ducked his head, face pressed to Tsuna's neck as he took in the scent of his Summoner, soft from the soap he used, rough from where he had sweated in fear, broken from the blood that still dribbled steadily from his arm and shoulder.

He smelled close to death and this angered Reborn further, worry and fear building within him. With a sharp _'snap,'_ a nearby assisting demon was destroyed from the rise of power in the room, the others scurrying back once again.

From the middle of the room came a shimmer, about two meters high, and half a metre wide, floating a foot from the floor.

Someone calmly stepped through with the ease of practice.

* * *

Even though he can't remember it, Tsuna met Reborn when he was seven years old. Reborn, being a demon, wouldn't appear to normal humans that weren't part of the Summoning Academy. He could if he chose to, being as powerful as he was, he decided it wasn't worth his time.

He was more than a little surprised when one day, while running an errand for his Master, Timoteo, he was stopped by a tug on his jacket and was met with wide, brown eyes.

At a loss for words, he simply stared at the small child gazing almost dreamily up at him. There was an absent smile dancing on his small mouth, cheeks still chubby.

"You're like the others," Tsuna finally mumbled, fingers still holding Reborn's jacket. "Like daddy's TT." TT was a nickname for Trantique, a name Tsuna couldn't yet pronounce.

"TT?" Reborn asked before he could catch himself, startled by this tiny human who could see him.

"Mmhmm. He's not of this world, you know. And neither are you." Tsuna's smile widened, his eyes still dreamy, and declared, "I think your horns are cool. The claws too." He mimicked the claws with his free hand.

Reborn felt his body twitch, fairly certain his guise was still in place. The boy, a _baby,_ had seen through him. It was unheard of, _impossible_,for _any_ human to see through a guise. A human mind was easily tricked, even that of a Summoner's.

"You know what I am then?" Reborn asked, his voice flat as he drew himself off, trying to intimidate the strange child so he would leave.

"'Not of this earth,'" the boy parroted as if he was copying someone else, "But I find that awful. You're here, right?" His smile turned cheerful as he tugged on Reborn's jacket. "You look like you belong here just as much as everyone else. You must get picked on a lot with your horns, right? Bet its nice being here where everyone likes you…From what I've seen, everyone not from here is liked!"

Reborn swallowed slowly and asked, "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Hmm?" Tsuna blinked slowly. "They were teaching us numbers. The teacher sent me away for not answering. I don't like talking in front of crowds." He squirmed. "They don't like me very much and say I don't know much. Can I stay with you?"

"I'm busy." Reborn's retort was cold. He didn't need a chid trailing after him, no matter how different from the masses he was.

"Doing all your-" Tsuna was cut off as a door opened.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" A frail, stick thin woman screeched from the open doorway. "Get back here right now! What are you _doing_ over there?"

"Talking to this man not from here!" Tsuna replied cheerfully. He didn't seem to understand that her tone was angry. "What's your name?"

"Reborn…"

"His name's Reborn!" Tsuna turned to the teacher happily, who then started talk-shouting at him that it was inappropriate of a child his age to have imaginary friends and that if he applied himself more to his work than to daydream, he would actually achieve something worthwhile.

Reborn didn't know what compelled him, but he let go of that fine concentration that kept him invisible from humans. Tsuna, watching his feet dejectedly, didn't see how his teacher turned a stark white in mere seconds at catching the sight of Reborn.

Muttering a forlorn goodbye, Tsuna waved half-heartedly and trudged back into the class. His teacher was still staring in horror at Reborn, who gave her a smile of nothing but teeth.

* * *

Fon was, to put it mildly, worried, as he felt Reborn's rising anger over the bond that connected all of them as Arcobaleno. While Reborn was known to get exasperated and annoyed at times, he never fell prey to his emotions unless something exceptionally bad had happened.

Fon wasn't sure if it was possible to elicit such a response from Reborn anymore, who had such a tight control of his feelings and inner demon; he was practically the most human of all of them.

It was decided before they even spoke of it, that when it passed a line they all had drawn years ago, that Fon would be the one to step over the planes and face Reborn, to talk him out of committing an act of disastrous proportions.

Seeing Reborn hunched up over a small body on a bed wasn't something Fon had been expecting to see. It was clear from the iron smell of blood clogging the room that the person underneath him was hurt.

It was strange to see Reborn so emotional over a human of all things. But now was not the time or place to worry about the actions of his friend, but to stop him from doing anything worse than he already had.

Judging by one pale face in the crowd of health officials, hand pressed to his shoulder where the old contract had been, Reborn had already taken out someone's demon.

"Reborn…" he called out softly, stepping forward. The face that snapped towards him held little recognition, but what recognition _was_ there had been abruptly shoved to the side and was replaced with anger.

Fon tried to make himself as non-threatening as possible, raising his hands to show empty palms, a small smile on his face as he said, "Come on now, Reborn. Is there really any point in acting like this?" He took another step forward and Reborn's hackles rose.

"Whoa, it's okay. I'm not going to take him away from you. I'm not going to hurt him. But he needs help, right? Is he your Summoner?"

There was less anger this time, more worry. When Reborn flicked his gaze to the body on the bed, Fon took a few steps closer, knowing Reborn could warn him off if he wanted to.

"Just take a few deep breaths and calm down. And then maybe the fine people of this establishment can help him." Fon's eyes drifted to the assorted people, watching one of them frantically press a button, which was probably a silent call for security.

Reborn looked back to Fon, and the other demon watched, relieved, as Reborn's inner eyelid slid back up and his pupils began to expand again. Slowly, Reborn leaned back and didn't stop moving until he was standing next to the bed.

Fon wasn't expecting the extensive damage on the boy, but seeing how lopsided his arm was, how the blood gushed even now, he could almost believe Reborn could lose his cool over this, especially if it were a Summoner he was attached to.

Stepping forward and stopping by Reborn's side, Fon had to hold his breath –something he didn't need anyway– at the overwhelming scent of blood. With the lift of a hand, he quietly signalled the healers over and ushered an extremely reluctant Reborn away.

"Who is he?" Fon asked calmly, kindly. "Your new Summoner, he's young."

Reborn sucked in a sharp breath, keeping himself situated so he could always see Tsuna but also face Fon.

"His name is Tsunayoshi. He lets me call him Tsuna. Eighteen. You probably know enough from Verde and Colonello."

"I want to know from you," Fon replied softly. "Colonello exaggerates and Verde gives the barest of facts."

"He's different." Reborn twitched when someone's demon hovered over Tsuna, but Fon's hand on his shoulder steadied him.

"Different how?"

"He treats us as human. As if we aren't monsters. As if we matter. He saw me, when he was younger, when he was seven," Reborn added offhandedly, breaking Fon's calm composure with a lifted eyebrow of surprise.

"He did?"

Reborn nodded. Their conversation was cut short when Tsuna gasped awake, arching from the bed and eyes darting around, wild.

A ragged breath left his chest and his whispered _"Reborn"_ had his demon darting across the room, making his way to stand by the bed, hand reaching down to press against Tsuna's.

Tsuna looked at him, not quite seeing, and his hand twitched under his. His mouth opened again, but Reborn shushed him, moving his hand so they could tangle fingers. Tsuna's hand tightened weakly around his before falling slack.

The monitoring equipment they had attached while Fon and Reborn were beginning to wail as the body they were connected to decided it was too weak to hang on to life.

Reborn moved before Tsuna's hand fell, pressing down on the symbol on his clothed chest, and shoved everything he could into the frail brunet beneath him. He was determined not to lose this Summoner, his Summoner. Not this one.

* * *

Ever since he could see demons, a feat no other children his age could admit to, Tsuna had gone into the Academy Library and looked at everything he could pertaining to those strange creatures, starting at the tender age of nine.

Of course, the normal side of the academy had no more than myths and fairytales, but Tsuna read them from page to page, absorbing the words like a sponge, and committing them to memory.

Occasionally, when he was spectacularly lucky, a demon, mostly small ones, none like the man before, would be floating around and he could convince them into conversations they were glad to have.

He gleaned all of the information he could. His first friend at the academy was a bird-like creature called Osiel. Instead of feathers, she was covered in an off white, tar like substance that curiously didn't drip and functioned as her skin. She often perched on Tsuna's shoulder or leg when they chatted and when the boy sat down. Her feet were dark red bone. Her head was dark red bone as well, no eyes and sunken sockets. Her beak was curled to a cruel point.

She was surprised when he had approached her, asking, quite politely and seriously for a boy his age, if they could talk, but only if she wasn't busy.

Osiel, quite charmed by his shy glances and curious eyes, agreed and was pleasantly surprised when he asked for a name and which pronoun she liked to be called. While demons had more fluid genders than humans, she herself was female and told him so, along with her name.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada," he offered in return with a small smile, a gap showing a lost tooth. "You can call me Tsuna if you like. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?"

Osiel had taken the proffered arm, perching on it delicately so she wouldn't break the young skin, which her talons were so often used for. He had taken them to the library, a secluded corner hidden by the towering bookcases. Then he gushed over her.

They spoke for hours, well into the evening, and Osiel had never been happier with a human. Despite his young age, he was knowledgeable, and she corrected his wrong and often stereotypical assumptions.

Upon their departure from each other, he thanked her profusely and, shy once again, asked if perhaps they could meet again some time? Oh, but only if it's possible!

Osiel, delighted with this boy, his manners and attitude towards her, agreed. With just a pinprick of blood caused by her claw, she assured him she could find him with that when she could.

Their meetings carried on again and again, lasting for months, transgressing into a year before Osiel was killed by another demon under contract.

Tsuna never understood why his pleasant bird-like friend had stopped visiting, and despaired of her loss for many weeks. He wasn't quite the same afterwards.

* * *

"–born! Reborn, it's okay. He's back, you brought him back." Reborn blinked past the black spots in his vision, aware of a hand on his shoulder, a body against his back, a hand tight on his wrist hovering over Tsuna.

_Tsuna._

Reborn felt his equivalent of a heart lurch, his eyes darting over every inch of Tsuna. He was glad to notice the flutter of eyelashes, the rise and fall of his chest, the faintly heard but _strong_ heartbeat of a cadence almost similar to his own.

"It's okay," Fon soothed again, pulling him back and letting healers take his place. "He's alive. He's staying alive. You've done all you can."

Reborn lifted his free hand, pressing to his ribs. He was glad, immensely so, to feel the burn of the crest still there, still on him, still his.

Tsuna wasn't going anywhere. Not now, not ever. Not if Reborn could help it.

"You're serious about this one." Fon sounded surprised at this. His hand faltered on Reborn's wrist before his arms fell away entirely. "Why?"

"Because he's different," Reborn replied, his voice throaty.

Fon's expression softened, just slightly. An unreadable emotion in his eyes appeared as he looked at Tsuna's body, swaddled in blankets on the bed, his injured side was long wrapped up and on its way to healing.

"He is kind, isn't he?"

Twisting to look at his companion suspiciously, Reborn started, voice sharp as he asked, "And how would you know?"

"While you were concentrating, he came back. You didn't see him, or at least I don't think. But he reached to touch your face. I've never seen such a worried and thankful expression on a Summoner's face before. The reaction was so strong, too. Even I could feel it in the air, the result of his Aether meeting yours. He's special, Reborn."

_He's mine,_ was Reborn's first thought, but then he remembered Colonello and Verde. His expression turned sour as he muttered, "He doesn't need to be special. He doesn't need any attention."

"You can't be jealous, Reborn," Fon admonished quietly. "With the Flame he has, he has the power to encompass all. He isn't restricted to Aether, to Flame. Others will scurry to contract with him."

"And I will strike them down."

Fon's hand was back on his shoulder, a solid weight as the other murmured, "Yet what if they were of your own kin?"

Reborn swallowed, but couldn't get rid of the lump in his throat or the bitterness in his mouth. Eventually he replied, "That is of no matter."

"Reborn," Fon sounded disappointed, almost scolding. "Restricting a Summoner is unfair to his ability. He'll seek others when he realises what he is capable of. He will need more."

"I will be everything he needs," Reborn snapped back, startling Fon into stepping away as if he were afraid of being hit.

"What makes you so determined to be his only contract, to keep him to yourself?"

Reborn couldn't stop the snarl that bubbled up from his throat, voice guttural as he shot back, _"He's mine."_

Fon's expression twisted slightly, to curiosity, to an expression of confusion and then settled on hesitant acceptance.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Reborn."

Reborn stared at him, before turning his attention to his soft, weak little Summoner, trapped in a bed due to Reborn's own inadequacies as a partner.

"I'm doing what I have to," he murmured, one hand scraping through his hair and catching a horn he was forced to break off before his guise could replace itself, treatment that the opposite horn was given.

"Then I hope that, to achieve your goal, you may need help. Demons will be attracted to him for his Aether. You may not be able to protect him by yourself."

"Are you saying I'm not suitable?" Reborn lifted his lip into an angry sneer, glaring at Fon and letting the bone fragments in his hands turn to dust.

"I'm saying you might need help. When he awakens, I wouldn't be against you advising him to accept a contract with Verde."

When Reborn went to retort, Fon lifted a hand to silence him, which was reluctantly accepted.

"Only because of what has happened today, Reborn. You slipped so far I thought I wouldn't be able to pull you back. With Verde, one of you will be able to reach him if the other is busy. You can avoid such an incident from happening again."

Reborn grinded his teeth angrily, a growl rumbling in his chest. But he did not argue. He simply crossed his arms and stared at Tsuna's bed. One by one, the multitude of healers were drifting away.

None of them would speak of the contract between him and his Summoner, under oath as they were. Their secret was safe. Verde was an unknown.

Fon offered a small smile, but it tight, almost unsure. "If not Verde, Colonello is eager to-"

"_No."_ Reborn's voice was a hiss, and Fon's smile tightened.

"I'll come by later. But it would be very helpful for his future health to have more than one demon to summon to his side in times of need, even if it means drawing a circle and summoning a lesser one. Though, I doubt you'd agree to anything much weaker than yourself. This makes Verde the best bet. I'm not trying to give you an obstacle for whatever you want or need from the boy, but it will prevent his life being put at risk."

"I get it," Reborn spat out and ignored Fon's smile that softened at his acceptance. Reborn continued, "I'll get Tsuna to call that damned thing as soon as he gets better."

Fon patted his shoulder and disappeared, which was Reborn's cue to trail, silently and quickly, to his Summoner's side. He brushed the brown hair from a pale, sweaty face, and rubbed his fingertips contemplatively to the pulse in Tsuna's neck.

His fingertips came back flaked in blood. His anger bubbled in his stomach along with reluctant acceptance that Tsuna would need more than just him.

But that was for another time. For when Tsuna was better, when Reborn could apologise, stay close and not worry about him and staggeringly bring across the notion of another contract.

Reborn sat on the edge of the bed and, as before but in more control of his actions, curled himself around Tsuna, his Tsuna, until he would wake up.

For now, he was enough to keep him safe.

* * *

When Tsuna was twenty eight, when he had been free of the Academy for several years, when he still had Reborn by his side, even after a decade, there were lines of worry in his too young face, and too many scars for his small body.

Looking back, he and Reborn would concur that the agreement of having Tsuna complete more than one contract was the one action that would have caused the ball to roll.

And the one action that would cause everything to change.

* * *

Thanks to **Pure Red Crane **for doing the beta work on this chapter! I feel slightly guilty about posting this instead of updating other stories but…

Here you go anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Stumbling Onwards

_The whispering started on a winter Saturday when Tsuna was eleven. Following the whispers came the sympathetic looks, the pointing, and the avoiding him in the corridors._

_On Sunday morning, he found out what was going on. While walking into the communal dining hall, someone, he never saw who, passed by and dropped a newspaper in front of him, missing his breakfast by a bare inch. Everyone in the hall felt the air go tense. The place went cold._

_Ever curious, Tsuna unrolled the newspaper. His whole world came crashing down as he read the front page, heart dropping into his stomach, what felt like ice shards were stuck in his throat as he swallowed abortively._

_No one stopped him as he stumbled to his feet, paper clasped in numb fingers, and fled the hall._

_Unnoticed, in the corner of the room, a young man frowned as he watched the distraught boy run._

* * *

When Tsuna came to, he felt like someone had punched him in the face several times. His eyes were slightly swollen, his mouth tasted of blood and was inexplicably dry and his head was pounding.

An attempt to move resulted in a flare of pure agony across the side of his body, but before the whimper had left him, Reborn was there, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching across to brush his fingertips against the brunette's cheek.

Tsuna liked to think he was taking the pain away, the burn fading to a soft ache.

"You're an idiot," Reborn deadpanned, hand moving to smooth Tsuna's hair back from his forehead. That was when Tsuna became aware of the loud beeping and the tightness of his chest.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, his voice little more than a croak. He winced before panic rushed through him as he realised that he couldn't feel his arm, just a mess of pain connected to his shoulder. He tried to sit up to turn and look.

"You purposefully annoyed a demon. A _dangerous _demon. And then you died for approximately three minutes due to blood loss." Reborn's voice was flat, devoid of any emotion. Tsuna felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, the emotion briefly dwarfing the almost overwhelming pain.

Emboldened, Tsuna muttered back, eyes darting across the room without really looking at the other, "It killed fifteen people in less than four minutes. I couldn't let it continue. So I shouted at it. I'm not cruel enough to stand by and do nothing while it _killed_ people."

Reborn's hand moved to tangle in his hair tightly, almost painfully, to force Tsuna to make eye contact with him as he reiterated, voice with more conviction, more emotion, "You _died,_ Tsuna. You don't get to do that."

"Oh, and what part of you dictates what I do with _my life?"_ Tsuna shot back, trying to pull Reborn's hand from his hair, but the movement caused pain to rattle in his body and his vision briefly turned white as he jerked against the bed, dry retching as Reborn shoved a bowl under his nose, dragging him – carefully – to a seated position.

"Because you're mine and I'm yours. And I don't want to lose what we have." Reborn sounded softer now. His free hand pressed to Tsuna's back to keep him steady and upright. "You might notice you can't feel your arm, but can feel the pain. The healers put a status rune on you so you can't move and damage it further. There's nothing they can do about the pain without disturbing the rune."

"My...arm?" Tsuna asked, voice breaking. The memories of what he had done came rushing back and he doubled over the bowl again, bringing up bile and something awful that burned his throat.

"Yeah. Your arm. It was almost ripped from your shoulder by the demon."

"Where were you?" Tsuna questioned blearily though, swaying in his position until Reborn propped pillows behind him, stolen from the adjacent bed behind him. "...People died. And then I remember it biting me and…"

"It took me a while to centre your feelings. You kept bouncing back and forth until you settled on pain and that was when I came in."

"...You helped me down," Tsuna furrowed his brow, head still pounding, but he thought that was from the pain and the dry feeling in his mouth. "You sounded angry..."

Reborn suddenly leaned to sit next to Tsuna on the bed, sprawling an arm around his shoulders. Tsuna readily leaned into the demon's hold, face pressing to his side as he tried to settle his stomach and ignore the throbbing of his body.

"You could tell it was me," Reborn said proudly and combed his fingers through Tsuna's hair. "Even through the pain, you could tell. The contract is good and strong then. But I can't stay angry at you. You saved about twenty people from going through the same fate as their classmates had."

"Mmhmm." Tsuna sighed, letting out all of the tension through his exhalation, his uninjured hand tangling in the hem of Reborn's shirt. "It was the right thing to do...So where were you?"

"Talking to Timoteo. I'm sorry." Reborn tucked his head on top of Tsuna's, carefully tightening his hold around Tsuna's shoulders, infinitely gentle by his injured side. "I've been thinking, Tsuna…perhaps, in cases where I can't be there, you should consider Verde's offer."

Reborn waited, with almost bated breath, for Tsuna to reply. He got a soft sigh in return, and realised that his Summoner had fallen asleep. Tsuna then tucked himself closer into Reborn, enjoying the warmth. Unable to stop the smile that turned his mouth, Reborn pressed a kiss on the top of Tsuna's head.

"Sleep well. I'll be here."

* * *

_Tsuna hadn't even made it to his room. He was sitting in an empty corridor as he clenched the newspaper in trembling hands. His chest was tight. When he tried to breathe, the air got caught in his throat and he started hiccupping. He felt his eyes burn from tears he didn't want to shed._

_The cover story was mocking, and just looking at it made Tsuna's empty stomach churn –he wasn't even been able to eat before the paper had been dropped in front of him._

'_Summoner Sawada and wife brutally killed in demon attack!' screamed the headline. The picture underneath was not one of the newspaper itself. It was one that someone had callously stapled on, a colourful picture of the scene that made Tsuna twist to the side and dry retch, his entire body shaking._

_He felt clammy, unwell. It was fair enough, considering the circumstances, but seeing his parents, his loving, wonderful parents mutilated in about sixteen pieces each, was enough to make Tsuna sob and retch again. He threw the newspaper against the far wall._

_Tugging his knees to his chest, Tsuna hid his face against his legs and trembled violently, trying his best to keep in the sobs. He hated himself even more when strangled noises managed to slip from him every few moments._

_There was the soft sound of steps in the corridor, but Tsuna still didn't look up. He didn't care how he looked in this state or if he sounded weak. He wasn't going to lift his face or look. There was a shuffling, someone picking up the newspaper. A crackle, the smell of burning, but still, Tsuna didn't look up._

_Someone sat next to him. Not close enough for contact but close enough for Tsuna to hear him breathe, to hear the soft swish of material. He could see from the corner of his vision that it was someone in a suit._

_That person didn't talk and neither did he. They just sat there._

_And Tsuna just cried._

* * *

Tsuna blinked awake with a moan, feeling the soft sway of movement. Someone shushed him and he twisted his head, burying his face against a warm, solid surface, eyes closed again. Whatever it was, it smelled nice.

"It's okay, Tsuna."

Oh. It was Reborn. Tsuna let himself relax a little, cheek nuzzling against what must be a shoulder. Reborn was carefully carrying him. If he were in his right mind, Tsuna would complain at being moved around and held like a girl, but he was tired and sore and…

It all came back at once and a choked sob squeezed from his throat.

Reborn shushed him again. Then there was the sound of a door opening. Soon after, Tsuna was sinking into the softness of what he recognised as his own bed, the fingers of his good hand twitching and holding onto the covers beneath him.

"How do you feel, Tsuna?"

"Better," Tsuna managed to whisper and Reborn walked away, leaving the room silent for a long moment. Tsuna could only tell he had returned when an arm guided him upright and the lip of a glass was pressed against his mouth. He drank the cold water gratefully and eagerly.

"Careful," Reborn murmured softly. "Not so fast. We don't want you to choke or struggle. Your stomach is empty and you don't want to get sick. You've been fed on a drip for the past few days."

"How long have I been out?" Tsuna mumbled, licking his lips to try and alleviate the dryness there.

"Since we last spoke, three hours. From when this started? Five days."

Tsuna grimaced, scrubbing gently at his eye with his good hand, brow furrowing in thought as he asked, "I was only allowed back to my own room today?"

"We had to keep an eye on you. Dervishes have venomous bites, especially when their second set of teeth hook in. They had to flush your system. It was a bit of a touch and go moment to keep you alive long enough for the treatment to work."

Reborn offered the glass again and Tsuna took a few more grateful mouthfuls of the almost sweet tasting water. Once the glass had been taken away, Tsuna mumbled, "What would have happened if I didn't have you, hmm?"

"I don't want to think about that and I doubt you really want to either," Reborn shot back, putting the glass down and propping Tsuna, once again, against pillows.

"Well, either way…am I stuck on bed rest?" Tsuna showed his distaste of that thought by the petulant twist of his mouth. Reborn shook his head.

"You're lucky you have me as a contract, Tsuna," Reborn said, voice undeniably smug. "Now that you're disconnected from the monitoring equipment and nothing in here will react negatively, I can do this." He pressed his hand gently to his mark on Tsuna's chest, fingers splayed wide and concentrated on their connection.

"Do what? Grope me unabashedly?" Tsuna asked, warily. "Because if this is going to end in another kiss, then – oh…" He sighed contently as the pleasant feeling of…of just _rightness_ flowed through him. The pain in his shoulder, his arm, throbbing at the back of his mind began to fade away under the brush of Reborn's Aether mixing with his own.

"Oh?" Reborn asked, still sounding smug and almost obnoxious. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's good," Tsuna fluttered his eyelashes sarcastically. "Please do continue."

Reborn laughed and after a few more minutes, he pulled away his hand, only to tap a finger against the status rune pressed into the bandages. The rune dissolved away and Reborn moved carefully to unbutton an unresisting Tsuna's shirt, pushing it down his shoulders gently so he could start unravelling the bandages.

"You will have phantom pain. The scars will remain. But I have done all I can for you." Reborn pressed his fingertips on the twisted, ugly mass of scar tissue present on Tsuna's shoulder, only visible as a large bite spread from the collarbone almost to the elbow. There were speckles, scarring caused by the venom Reborn had mentioned, and the healed wound was stomach churning to look at, but it was _healed. _

"Reborn…" Tsuna began, hand lifting briefly so he could touch his own shoulder, fingers skimming over Reborn's wrist at the same time. "You didn't have to."

Reborn sat back, a pleasant, almost disarming smile in place as he answered, "I wanted to. You're my Summoner and I want to care for you, as per the contract."

"And here I thought you were going to be mushy and say it was because we're friends." Tsuna sighed, but he was smiling brightly, thankful, hand still pressed to his shoulder. It was no longer a painful ache. It felt comfortably sore, like one got after exercising.

"Well, there's that too." The smile on Reborn's face turned condescending before his expression suddenly became serious. Tsuna, who was still smiling, felt something like worry drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked, slowly moving so he was sitting against the headboard comfortably, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged. Reborn stared at him for so long that he started to fidget, worried, and then Reborn suddenly stood.

"A repeat of that day cannot happen again." Reborn moved to take the desk chair, staring intently at Tsuna across the room. "The power of your Aether, your Sky Flame, is enough to affect even my emotions. Upon seeing you hurt, I…I entertained the thought of removing all others present in the room just to keep you safe, students included. It took me some time to endeavour and get you help, but my emotions still remained unstable." Reborn touched his pacifier, almost compulsively, and then took it off with gentle actions. He leaned forward, holding it out.

After prompting, Tsuna reached to tenderly take a hold of it, feeling as if he was holding something precious. It felt warm and alive. When Reborn pointed at something, Tsuna suddenly felt sick as he realised that the pacifier, the very thing that kept Reborn human and not tearing the building apart, was cracked.

"I-I did that?" Tsuna asked, voice hoarse, just a whisper. Reborn's fingers brushed his soothingly as he took the piece of gaudy looking plastic back and placed it around his neck.

"Inadvertently. But my own feelings amounted to that break. So, after a talk with another of my own, we decided that you having a second contract would be beneficial. So, it might be worth agreeing to…agreeing to Verde's offer."

Tsuna grimaced, running a hand nervously over his head before he asked, "But I already have you. How am I supposed to deal with a second Aether type? You say I'm the Sky you all like, but…I don't feel any different than being just me, the me who had nothing and now, suddenly, this."

"You won't know if it'll work if you don't try," Reborn told him gently. "And it's for your health, in case you decide to commit an act of self sacrifice again."

"So…So when do you want me to make this circle?"

Reborn offered a small, almost apologetic smile, "Now, if it isn't too much of an inconvenience. The sooner, the better. You'll have more protection for when I can't…when I can't _be_ _there_ with you."

"But you got there," Tsuna pointed out with a quiet voice. He stood up and walked towards him, hovering over him and wringing his hands together. "You helped me. I-I'm alive because of you."

"Yet you were still hurt." Reborn reached to gently take one of Tsuna's hands into his own. "And you'll bear the mark of my failure for the rest of your life."

Tsuna, suddenly angry, tore his hand free from Reborn's, shoving at Reborn's shoulder and almost knocking him off the chair.

"That doesn't matter! I wasn't expecting you back there! Sure, you're in a contract with me, I'm a Summoner and you're a demon, but you have your own life! You aren't my bodyguard; I don't see you as anything but what I hope is a friend! I'm not expecting you to have done anything and this…" Tsuna gestured angrily at his mutilated arm before hissing, "Is _not_ a failure! Not by you, not by me! It was a _coincidence. _One that is proof I _survived._ So don't hold yourself responsible." Tsuna deflated a little, almost defeated. "...Please."

Reborn fell silent, staring. Then he stood up, resting both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and murmured, "Then, as a friend, I feel concerned that you might get hurt by something or someone. So please, _as a friend,_ can you attempt to summon Verde for a second contract, just to keep you safer from further incidents like this?"

"God, when you put it like that…" Tsuna scrubbed his hands over his head and muttered quietly, "If my father had agreed to keep up a contract, he'd still be alive right now. I don't think going in the same way would be in anyway ironic and just sheer stupidity on my part."

Reborn squeezed his shoulders gently, needing no second thoughts to drag Tsuna close into a hug. The eighteen year old silently shook as he tried to keep himself calm and composed despite bitterly dredging up the past.

"I'll do it." Tsuna's voice was muffled against Reborn's neck, his hands grasping desperately at the demon's clothes, his words having more conviction than he currently felt.

Reborn just hummed to confirm he had heard and rocked them back and forth, letting Tsuna be the one who decided to let go, to decide he was okay.

It got to the point that Reborn led them to the bed. Both of them sat down, Tsuna still curled against Reborn's side, sniffling quietly. After a few more minutes, near an hour since Tsuna had woken up, the human pulled away and mumbled, "I'll do this then."

He stumbled to his feet, accepting Reborn's steadying hand to his lower back, so he could keep himself upright. He walked across the room. He unearthed a key to unlock the drawer in the desk, from which he reverently pulled out Verde's rune parchment. Curled up alongside it was Reborn's.

"You kept it?" Reborn asked quietly, watching. "You know we can make new ones, right?"

"It's the one you gave me," Tsuna mumbled, smoothing out the parchment with Verde's rune before he hunted for chalk and his knife. After a moment, he added, "Don't watch. Please. I get nervous."

Reborn laughed, startled, and turned to lie down on the bed, staring at the ceiling instead, listening to the sounds of Tsuna rolling back the rug and the soft scuffle of chalk against wooden flooring.

* * *

_Tsuna was given a week of 'grace period,' which he was to use to get over his parents' death and then go back to life as if everything was normal. That entire week was filled with rain and thunder, as if the sky itself was crying for the loss of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada._

_He emptied out the box that contained all the money his parents had sent and, deceptively smart for a child of eleven years, managed to make it off of the academy grounds and caught a transportation home._

_The six hour coach ride was definitely worth it. As he hunted out the spare key and stepped inside of his house, their house, he stared at the familiar decorations. He almost could believe nothing had happened except for the silence._

_Home had never been so quiet._

_It took the academy two days to find the brunet. They were kind enough – and Tsuna says it with bitterness – to stay with him long enough for him to attend his parents' funeral, one that had apparently been paid ahead by the Summoning Society because of the dangers associated with the job._

_Tsuna just stood in the rain without an umbrella, watching as the two coffins were lowered._

_There was a familiar looking man in a black suit standing next to him. He left before Tsuna could get a look at him._

_He was too busy watching what remained of his life get put to rest in the ground._

* * *

"I'm ready, Reborn." Tsuna straightened out, flipping out his knife and pressing the tip to the base of his thumb. "If I get this wrong…"

"I'll be there to set it right if that's the case." Reborn sat up straight, watching closely as Tsuna split his palm open and started spreading his blood around the circle, coming to a stop and saying the words carefully.

Reborn could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck lift at the power Tsuna was exerting and then, between one breath and the next, Verde stood in the circle, looking composed and less than surprised.

Again, compulsively, Tsuna pressed his bleeding hand to his leg and nudged a foot forward to break the circle. Something unreadable crossed Verde's face, but he bowed his head in thanks as he stepped over the circle and stood opposite to Tsuna, holding his hand out.

Tsuna gave him the knife, almost automatically, and watched as Verde cut his palm neatly and precisely like a surgeon, not even asking for what Tsuna had called him about and just going along with the most likely route.

They linked hands in a movement that Tsuna felt was too normal, too natural. He didn't lift his other hand to choose a place for the mark, clearly letting Verde have those honours. The green haired demon stared down at him, contemplative and almost pleased by that gesture.

Tsuna sighed at the contact when Verde smoothly leaned forward and pressed his hand to the back of Tsuna's left hip, his palm like a red hot brand against his skin. His fingers were pressed gently to Tsuna's back, pushing against it just next to his spine.

Reaching forward, Tsuna mirrored the position, nervously slipping his hand under Verde's shirt to rest against skin, watching from close up as Verde's pupils contracted and then dilated all of a sudden.

"We offer the exchange of blood to bind our bodies," Verde murmured softly, fingertips gently kneading Tsuna's skin.

Tsuna swallowed and then mumbled, "We offer the exchange of Aether, to bind our souls."

"With this offer of blood and Aether, we hereby agree for the contract to be forged between our beings until such a time it ends."

Tsuna felt the tingle of Aether against his skin, the brush, almost sting, where Verde's hand was, fingers still massaging the tense muscle in his back.

"It is a pleasure to be your contract, Master," Verde murmured, hand tensing briefly before he stepped back and let go, almost reluctantly letting his blood sticky palm slide away from Tsuna's, who let his arm hover in the air for a moment before letting it swing back down to his side.

"Tsuna," Tsuna mumbled in return. "My name. Not Master. Nothing like that."

Verde lifted a brow, a rare smile twisting in the corner of his mouth, just slightly, as he replied, "Indeed."

He moved to observe the room again, watching keenly and closely as Tsuna carefully rolled up his summoning parchment and tucked it away, locking the drawer he had pulled it from securely once more.

"Will Fon be coming to confirm?" Reborn suddenly asked as Tsuna mumbled something and shuffled towards the bathroom.

"Perhaps. He didn't inform me of his intentions regarding whether or not I contracted with Tsuna. I'm surprised you allowed it."

"The scar," Reborn muttered bitterly. "Was received the same day you came to 'visit'. I was busy. I'm not leaving him in danger any longer. If that means having a second contract, then so be it."

"You only allowed it for his safety," Verde summarised before he added, voice almost bland, "He was stronger than I anticipated. His Aether is incredibly pure. If he were attacked as you said, I'm not surprised you lost that tenuous grip you have on your control. The bond is strong."

"I'm aware the bond is strong. I have one too." Reborn let his nose wrinkle and he sat back against the bed, running his fingers over his head.

Tsuna wandered back, hand wrapped and a clean shirt in place. He was scratching at his palm gently because of the itchy wound. He mumbled, "Talking about me? Didn't take long."

"Only good things, Tsuna," Reborn offered sarcastically, almost lovingly.

"I'm sure, I'm sure." The brunet turned to Verde. "Like I told Reborn, you're free to do whatever you want, Verde. I'm not going to tie you down just because you were curious about being around or free. I suppose the only time I'd ever need you is if I ask, okay?" Tsuna smiled brightly and almost disarmingly. Verde stared back blankly in return.

"If I am free to do whatever I wish, then I still apologise for my following actions," Verde replied, reaching forward to take Tsuna's wrist, fingers curling gently around his arm as he tugged his hand up. "But I believe I see the appeal Colonello has in one such as yourself."

Tsuna watched in muted horror as Verde maintained perfectly calm eye contact and gently allowed himself to pierce the skin of Tsuna's forefinger with a delicate looking fang, lapping the resulting blood away with soft strokes of his tongue.

"If I may be so bold, I have initiated my first blood."

"_Verde!"_ Reborn hissed, jerking to his feet, though his eyes widened almost comically as he had to dart forward to catch Tsuna, who had swayed and then promptly fainted following Verde's declaration.

"If you are questioning my decision, Reborn," Verde murmured, "Then the reasons should be clear to you as well."

"They're clear to me, but I don't go about having first blood straight after contracting!" Reborn snapped back softly, laying Tsuna down on his bed and carefully, softly, tucked him in.

"Whether he wants to continue is his choice. I found it prudent to let him know my intentions." Verde brushed himself down gently and said, "As we have permission to do as we want, I'm first going to peruse Tsuna's book collection and then observe the library. There is something I wish to know."

Reborn watched him go deeper into the room, almost angrily grinding his teeth before flopping onto the edge of the bed next to Tsuna.

It took him a moment to tangle his fingers with Tsuna's. Something in him was gratified when Tsuna's hand twitched gently around his in return.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 5! Hope you like it.

_**Thanks again to my Beta, **_**Pure Red Crane!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – A New Connection

There was a hand in his hair, gently tilting his head back. A soft mouth was up against the pulse in his throat. A hand was on his side, warm fingers trailing a pattern against his ribcage. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsuna wondered where his shirt had gone.

The hand on his skin settled against his waist and then there was the barest pressure against his mouth, something Tsuna leaned up into willingly, finally managing to get his own arms to work, fingers curling into soft hair while his other hand held onto a firm shoulder.

His eyes were closed and he didn't even think about opening them. He gasped quietly, earning a soft laugh in return as the kiss was broken and lips pressed against his collarbone, his shoulder, his scars – which were incredibly sensitive.

"Open your eyes," was murmured from above him as fingers curled in the waistband of his jeans. The voice was familiar, but Tsuna was too dazed to place that voice to a face, more focused on the other hand that was now curling under his knee, hitching his leg up.

Blearily, Tsuna managed to squint his eyes open and was rewarded with another kiss. The hand holding onto his jeans jerked gently, sliding him down the bed so he was flat on his back. A large warm body settled down on top of his, deft fingers thumbing his jeans open.

"There we go, kora," was purred, pleased.

* * *

Tsuna jerked awake in a flailing pile of limbs and bed sheets, taking a dive from the bed with a choked noise of discontent as he hit the floor shoulder first.

His face was burning and his breaths were short gasps of heated embarrassment. A quick glance of the room showed that he was alone and, legs still tangled on the bed, he pressed his face into his hands, wondering why the hell his mind thought a sex dream staring _Colonello_ was the best thing to show him.

He waited a long time before he decided to try and free himself from the bed, slowly clambering to his feet. He was halfway up when a gentle hand took a hold of his shoulder and eased him up slowly and carefully.

By the gentle thrum of the mark on his lower back, Tsuna could tell it was Verde. He looked up, licking his lips quietly and wondering if his distress at a _sex dream_ had actually summoned the demon inadvertently.

Then he spotted the book held in the other's hand and imperceptibly relaxed. Verde must have just returned from the library.

"You had a dream of an unpleasant nature," Verde stated blandly, "Considering your place on the floor, your elevated heart rate, your flushed face, the fact that you were tangled in the bed sheets and that you woke up violently enough to fall from the bed. You had a nightmare."

"...Yeah, you could call it that," Tsuna murmured. He allowed Verde to give him a cursory look over, dusting him down gently before the demon gave him a thoughtful look over once more and disappeared further into the room.

Tsuna sighed heavily, taking in a deep breath before he started remaking the bed in precise, jerky movements. His shoulder was aching fiercely, the scar throbbing in time with his heartbeat. It hadn't appreciated colliding with the hard wooden floor, the rug still rolled back with chalk and blood still staining the boards.

The longer he looked at it, the more it annoyed him and within a few more minutes he had a cloth and a bowl of warm water, snatching a pillow from the bed to kneel on. He didnt't even realise he had finished, just staring at the clean floor, until a hand fell onto his shoulder, thumb kneading into an ache Tsuna hadn't even known he had.

"I brought your homework," Reborn said as he helped Tsuna to his feet, thumb still pushing out the aches and pains the old scar had left. "Collected it from the theory classes. As you might expect, I still don't want you drawing free circles."

Tsuna moved to roll the rug back, leaning forward out of Reborn's grip before stretching lazily and throwing himself into the desk chair. He grabbed the desk to stop himself from falling because of the sudden movement.

Reborn set the homework down on the desk and, before Tsuna could ask, picked up something he left at the door and dropped it by Tsuna's chair.

"Your bag was covered in blood. I couldn't get it clean, so I bought you one that was as identical as possible. Nothing inside was ruined so all your writing equipment and books are fine."

Tsuna smiled up at him softly before reaching for the bag, more of a satchel, and ran his thumb against the edge. Reborn had bought him a leather satchel when his before had been made with cloth. Leather was the official material Summoner's used to carry their equipment and Tsuna felt something swell in his throat as he suddenly blinked back tears.

Twisting the chair around, Tsuna abruptly reached forward before Reborn had backed away, wrapping his arms around his middle and pressing his face Reborn's ribcage, just above his stomach and muttered a timid thanks. After a moment, Reborn's arms gently draped over his shoulders, one hand soothingly rubbing his back.

After a few moments Tsuna leaned away and Reborn reluctantly let his arms slide free, ruffling Tsuna's hair before retreating into the room, presumably, to find Verde. Not a second later, he disappeared behind a stack of books. Tsuna could hear the two of them murmuring about something.

Thumbing through the pages on his desk, Tsuna made a noise of discontent upon seeing that he had a history test tomorrow morning. It was one he had missed during his hospital stay. Then, tomorrow afternoon, an appointment had been made for him to visit the Identifier to, once again, check and tag his Aether.

There was a booklet of questions to be answered and a request for an essay on the standard Contracting Process. That was all he had been given.

Pushing the rest to the side, Tsuna focused on the history homework, reading over what the basis of the test would be about before he stood and, beginning with the bookshelf, started hunting for the book he thought would help best.

If he were in the normal Academy, the one set aside for No-Shows or people without access to their Aether, he wouldn't be tested on his ability to Summon but his knowledge. Because he wasn't often tested on his intelligence, many people didn't know Tsuna was a certifiable genius.

He probably didn't need to revise, but it wouldn't hurt. It was always good fun watching the teachers who liked to ridicule his inattention have to mark his paper and give him a high grade.

He started searching the book stacks vigorously when he couldn't find what he wanted. A lot of what he had in his room had come from the Sawada library, built up over decades. The rest of them were in storage, along with the Sawada inheritance he wouldn't have access to until he graduated.

Tsuna made it far enough into the room to hear what Reborn and Verde were talking about, but pushed the conversation to the back of his mind as soon as he heard the name 'Fon', deciding it wasn't worth listening to and that it was inappropriate to eavesdrop.

If it wasn't about him, it wasn't a concern to him.

Tsuna had to dismantle a stack of books, taking down almost two dozen of them, before he managed to pull out the one he wanted and remade the tower, book by book, carefully and precisely to avoid disaster.

Rubbing a thumb against the spine of the book, an old dusty volume that couldn't be found in the library because it was a family book, passed down through generations, Tsuna made his way to the bed as opposed to his desk so he could read. Setting the book down beside the pillow, Tsuna rummaged through the bedside drawer to pull out an iPod to listen to music.

After slight hesitation, he pulled out the assigned history book and added it to his revision pile before setting the pillows perfectly and curling into the corner of the bed. He began reading, beginning with the school mandated book.

* * *

_The History of Summoning – A Brief Summary_

_Long before any society had been built, carbon dating gives us the knowledge that many years ago, demons once walked the same plane as the humans who summoned them. However, an unknown catastrophe happened during an unwritten part of history, in which all separated into the eight planes that are categorised this day and age._

_The earliest record of a summons happened during the first Ancient Egyptian dynasty, in the era of three thousand BC. The pharaohs of that time, as well as their high ranking officers, were the only known Summoners. The demons that they would summon would often be used to build, fight in wars or, in later years, act as threats towards unruly and slow working slaves._

_During those years, demons were given a simple ranking system, which was Imp as the weakest and Marid as the strongest. That mistake has since been rectified, as they had previously been ranked by the Djinn system, which was incorrect. The Arabians later adopted the Djinn policy for themselves in the years following as the next society to adopt the summoning tactics._

_Summoning was an art yet to be perfected. To summon, a young person would normally be sacrificed on an altar, one described as 'ethereal' and 'ancient'. Although there is no information to merit this as truth, many scholars believe that the altar was from the 'time before,' when demons and humans coexisted, in order for a human to contract with one specific demon._

_So far, only seven altars have been found in one piece. The remains of sixteen more have been discovered within the last century._

_The first recorded use of a circle was during the Roman Empire, around the year one hundred AD, during the reign of Emperor Trajan. There are no clear details as to how this method was devised, but the altars were scattered far and wide and then buried to never be uncovered._

_In order to gain the upper hand, the secret of the circles was kept solely for the Roman Emperor and his closest confidants throughout the years. However, perhaps even by the same way the Romans had discovered this method, other societies and countries began to show signs of circles being used._

_In the year fourteen-fifty-three, during the fall of the Roman Empire due to the Ottoman army, more demons than humans were involved in the war. The use of the circle had become more common knowledge as a method of finding those suitable to summon was also found._

_From the beginning of the fifteen hundreds, a screening method was proposed. Every child born would be reported, checked and, if shown positive, taken away for training._

_Shortly after, came the Purge. In fifteen-sixty-two, people who weren't tagged as Summoners began killing any demons they came across. Contracted demons, under strict rule, were unable to defend themselves. A veritable genocide occurred. For every demon that was summoned, there would be a person to kill it._

_Well into the sixteen hundreds, the streets of every Summoning state were drenched in the blood of many, the people against the Summoning nation, man against demon, brother against brother._

_Eventually, although details are hazy, the Arcobaleno, incredibly strong demons and said to be the heads of their respective planes, became involved with the Purge in order to stop the mindless slaughter._

_For four years, they fought under contract with a young woman, who disappeared without a trace towards the end of the hard won battle. The Purge ended after more nearly a century of bloodshed and the Arcobaleno left, vowing to never again become involved with human affairs._

_With an unsteady peace for the next two hundred years, in the latter half of the eighteen hundreds, a man named Giotto set the foundations of what would become Vongola Academy. In an attempt to avoid the tragedies of the past, of which all had ended in death, he brought fruition to an idea to properly taught commoners alongside Summoners in order to bring understanding between the two sections of society._

_The idea spread like wildfire, every country willing to do anything to prevent a repeat of the disaster of earlier history. _

_During Giotto's work at Vongola Academy–_

* * *

Tsuna stopped reading there, something niggling at the back of his mind. Setting the plastic bound school book aside he chose to pick up the family history book, exceedingly mindful of the worn, crumbling spine and the delicate pages, as thin as tissue.

It took him several minutes of carefully turning the pages until he found the page he wanted, glad the book reached where he wanted to. It started in the eleven hundreds, hand written, passed down from generation to generation, and each new recipient added their own account of history to the pages in cramped writing.

Sitting straight up, book cradled on his lap, Tsuna began to read.

* * *

_18__th__ April, 1656._

_We had a chance meeting with a pleasant young woman today. We invited her to stay at our household, lest she get caught in the rampant bloodshed and violence that plagues these once fair streets._

_She said her name is Luce Giglio and that she had lost both her husband and daughter to this nightmare. I have been told we should not trust her by my brother, but I have waved away his fears. We would become worse than the monsters that haunt the cobblestone roads if we send her away to her death._

* * *

_21__st__ April, 1656._

_Luce has asked to stay with us for a little longer, something my wife readily agreed to. I believe she enjoys the company of another woman in this household of men. Luce works to make her keep, despite our protests. She is such a kind hearted soul. I wish the best for her._

* * *

_22__nd__ April, 1656._

_This morning we awoke to find that Luce had gone. My brother ranted and raged, but a thorough search showed that she had taken nothing despite his fears. We do not know where she has gone. My wife worries for her safety. If she has not returned by next dawn, I will search for her with my eldest son._

* * *

_24__th__ April, 1656._

_Luce returned this morning, accompanied by a pale young man with black hair and even darker eyes. My youngest, a Summoner, proclaims that this new man is a demon._

_My brother demands Luce and her acquaintance to leave and he and my wife start an argument. As a split household, both Summoners and not, we could not show prejudice. Luce thanked us with a smile as bright as morning light and introduced her friend as 'Reborn'. A strange name for a strange creature._

* * *

_26__th__ April, 1656._

_Once again Luce was gone as we woke, but she returned this very evening. Another young man had accompanied her, with a gentler expression than Reborn. He was introduced as Fon. Another demon. Another strange one. His hair was dark and long, a mysterious aura around him._

_He was incredibly polite, even in the face of my rude brother._

* * *

_3__rd__ May, 1656._

_Luce now has seven demons with her. They do not live in the house despite the room we have. We only see them if they are with Luce, and sometimes not even then._

_One of them, a towering figure of a man called Bermuda, stays by Luce's side during every hour of the day._

_My brother calls Luce a 'demon's whore' and we have had fights on more than one occasion for his crass language. If he continues with this fierce attitude, with his rudeness, I fear one of Luce's new friends may harm him._

* * *

_8__th__ May, 1656._

_Today, Luce has thanked us for our hospitality and has declared her intentions to leave. For the first time, all her summons were with her. They stood beyond our front door on the beaten path, surrounding her in a loose half circle._

_During their stay, we have learnt that they call themselves the 'Arcobaleno'. This name cowed even my brother. Children young enough to still be coddled and are only beginning to learn about the world know of the monsters known as the strongest seven._

_All I see stood before me are seven young men and an even younger, more innocent woman. During their stay, she has given us information about them, of which my youngest was delighted by._

_Reborn, of the Sun._

_Fon, of the Storm._

_Verde, of the Lightning._

_Colonello, of the Rain._

_Mammon, of the Mist._

_Skull, of the Cloud._

_Bermuda, the most mysterious of them all, of who Luce just smiles secretively about, with something close to mischief bouncing in her eyes, abundant with worry. Worry about knowledge far too deep, too old for a frail young lady._

* * *

Here, after discovering nothing more, Tsuna skipped a few pages delicately.

* * *

_4__th__ November 1660._

_My eldest and I had just returned from town, cart laden with food so we could last the winter should our crops fail. Salted, cured meat and dry fish would have to last should our crops rot over time. We have our two cows for milk, and had bought several sacks of flour for bread._

_It was when approaching the house that we saw him. It was difficult to miss someone as imposing as Bermuda and even harder to forget him, despite the long time of separation._

_He stood, face solemn, hands clasped behind his back and staring into the distance. His expression sharpened as he caught sight of us and his stance relaxed._

_I told my son to return our mare to the stable, to care for her and then head inside._

_When we were alone, Bermuda spoke._

_He told me of Luce's travels, of her bravery, of her fighting. Of how the peace we had experienced was because of her efforts, her selflessness._

_He told me how she had drawn the Purge to a close with kind words and kinder actions, how she didn't use force, how she asked for a better life._

_How she had been hung by the state shortly after ending the war for reasons Bermuda would not tell._

_We both stood in silence for several minutes. I believe Bermuda, her partner, suffered her loss more than I, a simple man who only knew her for a few days but had still seen her brilliance._

_Then he handed me a sealed envelope, my family name in cursive and told me he was not to leave until it had been opened and the contents fulfilled._

_Without preamble, despite the dimming sun, I opened the envelope, trying to remove the wax seal._

_The Last Will and Testament of Luce Giglio__ was written in perfect lettering across the top and my throat closed as I realised that Luce, this selfless young woman, had left her everything to our family._

_It included a state house and approximately five thousand pounds, an amount of money none of our family had even laid eyes on before._

_It was unprecedented. It was heartbreaking and heart warming at the same time._

* * *

_6__th__ April, 1661._

_Bermuda finally left today. He did not leave until we had settled into the new house Luce had given us, until we were comfortable and could want for nothing._

_My youngest was in awe that he was powerful to remain on the plane for that huge amount of time. Arcobaleno or not, he said, it should be impossible for a demon to sustain itself outside of its natural plane._

_Bermuda liked to joke quietly with him and say that he wasn't natural to begin with._

_It was a shame he had to leave. He had become a part of the family, a quiet reminder of Luce, the Luce who gave her life to prevent useless fighting. To stop a war that had raged since before I had been born._

_It was humbling._

_He was courteous and polite until the last moment. He approached my wife and I after dinner this evening, declaring his intentions to leave. I knew this time would come. My wife was harder to convince._

_We watched him go, as he faded from view like the sun setting beyond the horizon._

_It was a shame to see him leave._

* * *

Tsuna brushed the back of his finger against the thin page absently, against the neat handwriting, the age old script, and then he carelessly twisted his body, just slightly, to catch a glimpse of Reborn and Verde, still talking in the back of the room.

He wanted to read on, to see if he could find out more. He wanted to hunt through his books and see if some of them weren't actually Sawada books, but Giglio books.

He remembered, when he was younger, in the main library, that there had been a glass case with a book in it. It had worn leather, but no title across the front. Occasionally, when Tsuna had been read fairytales by his mother, his father would pull out the book and read its pages.

The words on the pages were foreign whenever Tsuna caught a glimpse of them and, as he wracked his brain for the finer details, something in him said it must have been Italian. Despite moving to England and encountering his family, Luce Giglio was obviously an Italian name. England had been a very influential country during the Middle Ages, one of the main stages of rebellion.

No wonder Luce had been there, if she was the one who put an end to the Purge, to the singularly worst cross plane war, that was the best place to start. There had been several other interspecies wars, skirmishes, but none that had the end results of the Purge.

The planes had been so unstable after the war, summoning had an increase of failure rate. Eight summon attempts out of ten would result in nothing happening.

Tsuna had no idea how demons…reproduced –it wasn't exactly part of the curriculum– but it had taken several years before demons became more willing to answer when summoned.

It was still settling even today and so some summons still failed, despite the offer rune. Sometimes, if runes were used and the corresponding demon was no longer alive, that failed too.

Tsuna was brought out of his musings by the sound of something crackling. The room suddenly became almost unbearably muggy and smothering. There was a clatter from further in the room and Reborn abruptly emerged from behind the stacks of books, Verde just a step behind him.

Gently setting his books to the side, Tsuna sat a little straighter as Reborn rested a hand on the headboard by his shoulder, fingers pressing into the wood as he murmured, "It's only Fon. He shouldn't cause any trouble."

"Shouldn't?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask, voice sarcastic as he added, "Seems like my bedroom is a great meeting point for all these people you know."

"Well, I'll have to hand out a memo and tell them they can't come into your room."

"I thought demons couldn't get through the barrier anyway," Tsuna muttered to himself and cringed when Reborn's hand suddenly tightened, the wood creaking and groaning.

"Oh?" Verde murmured, standing beside Reborn now and his hands clasped together behind his back. "He brought Colonello. Or, perhaps, he just came by his own volition."

"_Colonello?!" _Tsuna's voice pitched embarrassingly as he scrambled to get to his feet, barely even flinching when Reborn's hand moved from the headboard to his shoulder, arm across his upper back to keep him close and protected.

"I suppose this is where we say we'll protect you and your virtue," Verde said dryly, "But I have always been one to endorse the contracting process in order to gather more data."

The feral noise Reborn gave at Verde's words was harsh enough to make Tsuna flinch. His nose wrinkled at his display of fear. Even though his Master had flinched, Reborn didn't let go or step away. Tsuna resigned himself to watching the shimmer coalesce in the middle of his room and turn into something solid.

It was someone he didn't know and Tsuna felt himself relax slightly at Colonello not being the first to step through.

"Fon," Reborn greeted tersely. The deceptively human looking demon smiled in greeting, ducking his head in reply as he mumbled "Hello" in return.

Tsuna felt his spine straighten slightly as attention was turned to him. He muttered a "Hey," to which Fon gave him a smile that made the brunet feel strangely nervous and almost inadequate.

"You must be Tsunayoshi," Fon began warmly and was cut off as the second demon came careening through the gap between planes.

"Tsunayoshi, kora!" Colonello called cheerfully, throwing himself forward and almost into Tsuna's personal space as Verde suddenly intervened and placed himself between Tsuna and the oncoming blond.

"You will act appropriately, Colonello." Verde nudged his glasses up his nose. "Or you will not be permitted to stay."

Visibly sulking and chewing on the inside of his cheek Colonello stepped back to Fon's side as Verde also retreated to stand a little to the side and in front of his Summoner, in case he was required to act quick once again.

"Tsunayoshi," Fon began again, still amicable, "I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you prove you've contracted with Verde here? I had a discussion with Reborn, your other contract, while you were unfortunately unconscious."

"If you aren't comfortable with it, you don't have to," Reborn muttered, arm still warm and tight across Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna sighed.

Shrugging Reborn's arm off and grumbling under his breath, Tsuna started to unbutton his shirt in aggravated movements before throwing the article of clothing onto the bed.

He was about to turn, to show Fon the brand on his back, when there was a sudden crackle and Colonello, who gave a frightening hiss, suddenly flew across the room and placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, fingers pressing against the scar.

Tsuna immediately tried to lurch back, eyes darting up to Colonello's face which was contorted in fury, eyes a dark angry blue, pupils contracted to the barest pinpricks and Tsuna froze like a deer in headlights, real _fear_ coiling in his stomach at the sudden realisation that the four men in his room weren't _human._

"You got hurt," Colonello accused, leaning in close enough for Tsuna to feel his breath against his face and he tried to swallow the frightened noise that threatened to leave his throat, falling back into his automatic defence of sarcasm.

"Oh? I like to think I just woke up with it."

Colonello bared his teeth in another, softer, hiss. His hand tightened on Tsuna's shoulder yet it was inexplicably gentle. And then, suddenly, he leaned forward and let go, mouth pressing down over the scar and teeth grazing against sensitive skin.

Reborn retaliated angrily, lurching forward and burying his fingers in Colonello's hair. He shoved the blond's head away from Tsuna with a wild snarl, while his free hand curled around Tsuna's hip and tugged him back against his body.

Tsuna, bewildered and more than a little scared and worried by this point, let his hand drop to Reborn's, wondering why on earth Reborn was holding him back.

The fingers on his skin suddenly tightened and Tsuna twitched violently in an attempt to get away as Reborn's mouth lowered to the crook of his neck, warm breath fanning out in fast, angry puffs.

He was just about to ask what was going on, uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere, when Reborn let out a low rumble in his chest that reverberated through Tsuna and let his teeth dig into his neck like he was some sort of vampire and Tsuna was stuck in a harlequin romance.

"_Fuck,_ Reborn!" Tsuna gave a very unmanly yelp and slammed his elbow back. Reborn let him go as a matter of principle, not because he had actually been hurt, and let his tongue clean the wound he had left.

The look on his face was smug even as Tsuna twisted around and let his fist connect with Reborn's cheekbone. As pain flared across Tsuna's knuckles, he ducked away from Reborn, closer to Fon and Colonello but further from whatever Reborn was playing at.

"Oh my," Fon murmured, mirth dancing in his eyes, hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "What an unprecedented turn of events."

Tsuna felt his heart sink and he simply let Verde have a prod at the bite in his neck as he watched Colonello tackle Reborn with a noise that sounded like a prehistoric dinosaur.

* * *

_18__th__ August, 1874_

_Today was a step forward. After many years of hard work I have finally completed the great task I have chosen to undertake._

_The Academy has been completed. I, Giotto, can truly say, with great pride, that we have finally made a leap for the greater good of both humans and demons._

_Never again shall the purge happen._

_Never again shall any of us have to suffer._

_That is the vow I will make._

* * *

There you go, Chapter Six!

Thanks to **Pure Red Crane** for betaing as good as always!

By using Google I made a rough estimate that five thousand pounds in the 1600s would be about 1.5million today! So yeah, it was a huge bit of money Luce gave them


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Sudden Danger

Tsuna twitched and hissed in pain as Verde dabbed something against his neck. It stung against the bite wound Reborn had left fiercely.

"Stop complaining. I have to disinfect it. Not that Reborn has any diseases you should be worried about, but I'm won't allow you to leave with an open wound."

"He shouldn't have bitten me in the first place," Tsuna grumbled under his breath, hands fisted on his knees as Verde's fingers gently moved down his neck and across the top of his shoulder, his touch ghosting over the scars.

"Reborn was staking his claim in the face of an adversary."

"What, so he bit me because he wanted to say that I was his?" Tsuna almost hissed in return, twitching, but that was because Verde's face was close to his neck, breath warming his skin.

"Because he wanted to declare his intentions to vie for your affections. By taking first blood, we aren't objectifying you, Tsuna." Verde let his tongue dart out to lap the dried blood on Tsuna's neck, something Tsuna grudgingly allowed because he had no energy to argue anymore and he didn't want to Verde to stop explaining.

"Then what_ are_ you doing?"

"It is to show we want your everything and will give everything to you in return. To be ours and yours in equal measure." Verde's hand slid down his side. Tsuna shivered at the feeling of Verde's warm palm skimming down his ribcage and then settling against the mark against his lower back. "It isn't an act of selfishness."

"It feels like it when you don't ask my permission."

"Permission comes later. For example…" Verde's tongue lapped at the back of Tsuna's neck again, like a content cat. "I could ask to have my second blood, to tie us further together."

Verde suddenly leaned away and Tsuna shivered at the loss of warmth. Demons ran at high temperatures, like portable furnaces.

"However, I shall not press my luck. I'm content as we are now." Procuring a bandage from the First Aid kit that Verde had unearthed from the bedroom, he gently resumed his tending of the bite on Tsuna's neck, ignoring his Summoner's hiss of pain when he dabbed disinfectant on it.

"I have one last question though. Why did you keep…keep _licking_ it?"

"Your blood, a part of your life just as much as your Aether, contains traces of your Aether. It is like the sweetest ambrosia. It is difficult for even the most steadfast to ignore when you bleed so freely."

"Does it count as second blood?"

"I need permission," Verde reminded softly, pressing the square of bandage against Tsuna's neck and keeping it in place with pieces of tape. "And I would have to be the one to cause the wound."

Tsuna shifted slightly in his position. He and Verde were sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Verde having taken him there to use the sink and warm water to aid in cleaning and sorting out the _bite wound_ on his neck.

"It's really quiet out there, considering how violently Colonello was clawing at Reborn's face when we left," Tsuna finally noted.

Verde scoffed quietly, thumb running the curve of Tsuna's neck, fingertips pressing to the scar on Tsuna's shoulder as he murmured, "Fon can make very strong barriers."

Tsuna jerked to his feet and threw himself to the door, struggling with the handle before he pushed himself through what felt like a bubble and into a cacophony of noise and disaster.

There was a huge gaping hole where his window had been. His bed in tatters and all he could think to do, after witnessing several of his books smouldering in the corner, was screech, "Stop it! Right now!"

Reborn and Colonello, still fighting in the middle of the room, froze, Colonello with his teeth still buried in Reborn's upper arm and Reborn with his hand still wrist deep in Colonello's stomach, where his right kidney would be, other hand pressed against Colonello's face, thumb pressed into his eye socket.

"I don't care if you have to…have to fight for my _honour_ or whatever it is you're doing, but don't do it in here! Some of these books are over _a thousand years old_ and if you damage any of them, I am going to _murder you."_

Fon, who was hovering in the corner, looked torn between amused and almost horrified.

Tsuna was hard pressed not to throw up when Reborn's hand left Colonello's stomach with a disgustingly squelchy noise, something pulpy and bloody sliding out of the hole left behind. Colonello unhooked his teeth at a much slower pace and then stood, allowing Reborn to get to his feet.

Tsuna watched them, trying to keep the distaste on his face hidden as Colonello bled over his floor and simply moved to take stocks of his books, glad to see the ones that were burnt were easily replaced. Most of the more important ones were kept in the storage unit because he was afraid of someone going through his stuff.

Rebuilding a set of books into their previous stack, Tsuna let his hand freeze on the spine of a leather bound book. He stared at it thoughtfully, tuning out the angry mumbling behind him. A flick to the first page showed him his thoughts were true.

_Il diario di Luce __Giglio._

Tsuna stared for a moment before he snapped the diary shut and moved to quickly gather everything up into some semblance of cleanliness. He struggled into a shirt before he dumped the diary in his new satchel along with his homework and scooped the bag up, slinging it onto his shoulder.

"I expect you to resolve whatever your problems are by the time I get back. I'm going to do work in the library. And, Colonello? Please, _please_ stop getting blood on my floor. Those sorts of stains are difficult to get out."

Colonello blinked owlishly with his single eye, hand slowly lifting to press against the hole in his side. Tsuna watched, disgustingly interested as he witnessed Colonello's eye start to grow back.

Tsuna slowly shook his head, staring for another moment before he stepped back and left the room, satchel held close to his chest as if it were a priceless treasure.

* * *

With his Italian so rusty, Tsuna didn't mind having the dictionary open beside him for some particularly difficult words in Luce's diary. Of course, some words were so old, they didn't translate across easily and Tsuna was hard pressed to keep at it because the cramped handwriting was giving him a headache.

He had gotten to the third page, reading how Luce only started this diary in the days before she summoned Reborn, before he gave up. The ache behind his eyes hurt too much. He closed the diary, picking it up and putting it into his satchel, and that was when the pieces of paper slid out and, curiously, he picked one up.

Tsuna felt his breath catch in his throat upon seeing a sketch that was obviously Verde. He let his fingers follow the edge of the picture, along the curve of Verde's cheek. His hair was longer, his eyes sharper, his body stiff, but it was obviously Verde.

Flipping the picture, Tsuna saw a scrawl on the back. The brunet guessed it was Luce's signature and it spread the rest of the pictures, sketches, across the desk in front of him. He saw those that he recognised, Reborn and Colonello, Fon, too. There were three more he didn't know.

One had his face obscured by a hood and the other with an angular face, a dark mark below his eye, and had unruly hair. The last one had such an intense expression, Tsuna almost felt as if he was really being stared at.

Tsuna sat back in his seat, staring at the beautifully drawn sketches before wrinkling his nose and gathering them up again, tucking them reverently into the diary and putting the diary away. Instead, he brought out the booklet he had to finish. He wouldn't be able to focus on anything complex and the booklets were repetitive anyway.

He was on the last page when the soft drag of a chair interrupted him. The brunet looked up to see who was sitting opposite to him.

It took him several moments to find his tongue. Supposedly, the person sat across from him was a student and it took Tsuna a lot of deliberation to realise that he _shouldn't_ be able to see the ears sticking out of the top of the stranger's head.

"You doing the homework from Davis too?" the guy asked, glancing up at Tsuna through pale lashes. The brunet felt something close to fear twist his gut at the purple eyes he was faced with.

Lifting a shoulder in a shrug, Tsuna swallowed his panic and muttered, "Yeah. Questions from the book stapled into one easy packet, how fun."

The other boy laughed, easing back into his seat. Tsuna caught, from the corner of his eye, the swish of a tail as white as the stranger's ears and hair.

"Tsunayoshi, right?"

"Tsuna," It was an automatic correction and Tsuna offered a wry smile. "Sorry, am I supposed to know you?"

"I joined the Summoning Academy while you were still in the hospital wing. Threw yourself in front of a Dervish and got yourself messed up. That was either very brave or very stupid."

"It was neither," Tsuna shot back, barely refraining from angrily snapping. "It was _necessary._ People were dying. It was the only way I could stop it. Who are you, anyway?"

"Byakuran." Byakuran offered a sly smile, the corners of his mouth edging into something that was almost sinister and showed the pale gleam of his teeth.

Tsuna shuffled in his seat, absently scribbling in an answer with half-hearted attention.

The library was suddenly cold and quiet. Byakuran leaned across the table to add, voice low, in a conspirator's whisper, "I heard the tutor, Reborn, showed up. But only _after_ you were hurt. Not when the students were dying. Not when they were screaming and being torn apart, but when _you_ were hurt."

Tsuna shoved his pen abruptly into his pencil case and threw the case into his satchel, stumbling to his feet and bracing a hand on the desk to keep himself upright from the sudden movement.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. It was an awful experience. I'm still recovering."

"It's been less than a week, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran said, voice slick and dark. "Yet, you don't seem to be favouring your arm at all. You certainly couldn't have healed that quickly by yourself yet you have no summons, hmm?"

Tsuna turned sharply, intent on walking away. Suddenly, Byakuran was in his space, hand dropping down onto his scarred shoulder, fingers digging in as he leaned in close to Tsuna's face. The brunet winced.

"You're hiding secrets, aren't you?"

Tsuna swallowed, shoulder shrinking under the grasp it was held in, the tender flesh burning and he couldn't look away from Byakuran, who was staring at him intensely. It took all he had not to flinch at the tail when it wrapped around his wrist, the fur deceptively soft against the skin of his hand, but the glance he gave it wasn't missed.

The elated expression on Byakuran's face was more difficult to miss.

"You have the _vision._ Oh, isn't this a delight?" Byakuran yanked him forward, nose pressed to the crook of Tsuna's neck as he inhaled deeply, ignoring Tsuna's sudden and violent squirming in an attempt to escape, hand thumping against his side, other hand still trapped by the deceptively soft yet tightly wound tail.

"_I'm going to take you apart piece by piece and learn every filthy little thing about you."_

Something in Tsuna's resolve broke and he shrieked, loudly, "Let _go_ of me!" And then, something he couldn't describe happened. His dormant Aether surged under his skin but, without a demon to use it, to take it, it just bubbled madly, burning him from the inside out.

It was enough for him to startle Byakuran, to shove him away and slap him across the face, leaving a red handprint before he gathered his satchel and rushed out of the library, gasping for breath over his tightly reigned panic.

He all but ran when he reached the hallway and, when an arm dropped down across his shoulders, he was so tightly wound that he whirled around and immediately started reciting the Words of Reprimand, words that every Summoner used in case a demon turned unruly and uncontrollable.

A hand shot out and curled into the brunet's hair at the back of his head, pulling him forward into a firm chest, another hand slipping around his waist and Tsuna suddenly realised he was shaking.

"It's okay. You're not in danger. You're okay."

Verde's voice was quiet, concise and he repeated the phrase several times. His hands were neither restraining nor too loose to not be called an embrace. Tsuna felt himself relax, one hand gripping Verde's shirt as the other lifted to press to his mouth, so he could hiccup quietly.

"There was a barrier, so I could not get here sooner. Reborn would have answered your distress, but he and Colonello are cleaning the mess they made. What happened?"

When Tsuna finally composed himself, eyes flicking up to Verde's face, he gave a full body twitch in surprise, giving a push to the chest he was pressed against and stumbling back when Verde let him go.

A switch, _something_, had been flipped, because Tsuna had full view of the delicate horns curling back from behind Verde's ears, each at least a foot in length, tapered into a sharp point. When Verde blinked at him, silently waiting for confirmation that Tsuna was okay and waiting for an explanation, Tsuna saw a second eyelid slide horizontally across Verde's eyes as a thin, clear membrane.

There were other defining features, such as the bony stubs of wings arcing from his back, the pointed nails, the vertical cat like pupils. However, it was all giving Tsuna a headache. He slowly moved to press his back against the wall and sink down into a crouch, head in his hands.

"Tsuna." Verde crouched opposite to him, hand reaching out to rest on his knee. "I cannot help if I do not know the problem."

Tsuna swallowed, the noise loud in his ears along with the rushing of blood in his skull. In lieu of explanation, he looked up and reached out, fingertips following the curve of a warm, solid horn, skimming along its shape.

Verde's expression froze somewhere between lax and surprised, hand tensing on Tsuna's knee as he stared at the small brunet opposite him. Eventually, he said, "My guise is in place. You shouldn't be able to envision my external features."

"It isn't all of them. You look…you still look human. B-But there are other things. Your eyes and the…whatever they are sticking out of your back."

"It should not be possible for you to see them," Verde said, voice almost insistent, losing some of its characteristic blandness. "The human mind is unable to unravel the guise. Our human forms are near perfect, with the features you describe being held by strong illusions. The only way for a mortal to see these features would be if I was to feel strong negative emotion and the illusion breaks. Though, the only way to envision my true form would be for my anchor to break." His free hand drifted to the pacifier around his neck and Tsuna swallowed, audibly this time.

"I was scared," Tsuna began slowly, gaining Verde's full attention, "Because there was a person in the library. He began asking me questions about…about..." Tsuna's hand jerked to his shoulder. "And it made me uncomfortable. I tried to get away, but…I could see his ears, his tail. He said I have the vision. I got away. He was determined to talk about my relationship with Reborn too."

Verde licked his lips, his first sign of nervousness, before he abruptly stood and gently pulled Tsuna to his feet. "I will feel more comfortable keeping an eye on you in the controllable environment of your room. Colonello and Reborn should be finished. As your contract, Reborn needs to know of these developments."

"If he tries to act like a mother hen, I'm going to punch him." Tsuna's words were stronger than how he felt at the moment. He was shivering gently and quietly.

"If it would keep you safe, he would do anything. I doubt the promise of a punch would sway him." Verde took Tsuna's satchel and slung it over his own shoulder. Tsuna didn't complain as Verde moved to take hold of Tsuna's hand, as if guiding a young child across a road instead of leading a veritable adult back to his dorm room.

"This demon, the one with ears and tails, did you get his name?"

Tsuna couldn't suppress the shudder that wracked his body and, almost instinctively, he pressed closer to Verde's side, thankful for the gentle squeeze of fingers around his.

"He said his name was Byakuran."

"Strange name," Verde murmured, voice almost distant. Tsuna hesitated, glancing up at him because of the slight pause before his answer. Verde didn't look at him in return, continuing to guide him down the corridor and outside into the bright sun, hurrying him across the courtyard to the dorm building.

Tsuna was glad to see that the hole in his window was gone and that he actually had a window again, no matter how impossible it seemed that Reborn and Colonello could have gone out and fitted a window in the hour or so he had been gone for.

Letting Verde usher him inside, Tsuna was just distantly surprised to see a lack of Reborn in the dorm room, but Colonello and Fon were still there, huddled together and talking to each other.

Distantly, he let himself be guided to sit on the repaired bed and didn't complain when Verde procured a thin blanket from his closet and wrapped around his shoulders.

He didn't feel cold but, as soon as he was wrapped up, he felt warmer and inexplicably better.

"Verde left quite suddenly, but I'm glad to see he found you without any trouble." Fon approached him, a soft smile in place. Tsuna blinked up at him, not so much as looking at him as looking at what he could now see.

Fon had horns too, just as long and sharp as Verde's, except they were split into two points, as if those of a Chinese dragon. If Tsuna squinted, he could even see thin, overlapping scales in patches, on both Fon's hands and his face.

Colonello's horns –and Tsuna was hard pressed not to feel hysterical, since he already knew that Arcobaleno were crazy powerful, grounding horns adding onto that– were at an angle upwards instead of going straight back. They reached a certain point and then hooked back on themselves by about an inch, in an upside down 'tick' shape or a 'check mark,' the tail of the tick positioned above and behind Colonello's ears, the other, smaller flick pointing towards the back of Colonello's skull.

Tsuna was brought out of his musings when Verde sat next to him, reaching an arm around him and pulling him close, appealing to Tsuna's baser instincts of needing to be held in times of distress, something Verde had quickly picked up during his time with the teen.

"Where's Reborn?" Tsuna found himself asking, though the words were distant, as if they weren't coming from him. Verde was strangely cold. Tsuna wondered if this was one of the reasons why he was given a blanket.

"Neither Colonello or Fon can freely wander this plane without difficulty. Reborn left shortly before myself to gather replacements of what was broken and could not be repaired," The green haired man answered.

"Why…Why couldn't you get through the barrier? I thought you were meant to be one of the strongest of your kind and yet…" Tsuna asked, lifting his arm to sniffle into his wrist almost compulsively. In an almost obsessive movement, Tsuna moved to roll his shirt sleeve out of the way to rub viciously at his skin with the heel of his palm, still feeling the invisible warmth and weight of Byakuran's tail.

"That is something I want to know the answer to myself. Unfortunately, I'm at a loss, the same as you are. Were you hurt at all?"

Tsuna blinked up slowly at Verde, suddenly feeling lethargic as slim fingers edged under his chin, tilting his head this way and that. Every time he closed his eyes, they became heavier, making it difficult to keep them open.

He was aware of a voice calling out to him, but he was already far too gone.

* * *

_Seeing demons at a young age wasn't a blessing for Tsuna._

_Shortly after the news of his parents' deaths, he started to notice more and more of them. More often than not, he would see some of them hidden as humans, sharp claws and teeth and extra limbs giving them away._

_As soon as they realised they were visible, the ones that were less than nice, with Summoner's who were lazy about the rules, made Tsuna's life became a living hell. They would pick at his hair and clothes, bruise his legs and arms so they wouldn't be seen, hidden by clothing, or dig pins between his toes if he lost his concentration._

_One particularly vindictive demon trapped his hand in a door and Tsuna had to lie through his teeth to the nurse about what had happened, even as his fingers throbbed and swelled. _

_The nurse had a demon perched on her shoulder too; one that looked at him with a twisted expression, which Tsuna soon realised was out of pity and not actually a snarl._

_He went through hell for four years and then, when he turned fifteen, something happened during the annual physical assessment._

_Of course there were the usual tests, of height (he was short for his age), weight (dreadfully under, the doctor had said) and blood. And then, the man had attached something that Tsuna thought was for blood pressure, wrapping it around his upper arm and squeezing tightly._

_And then…_

"_Congratulations, Tsuna. It seems you have the gift."_

"_The gift?" Tsuna had blinked up, suspicious, wary, and the doctor nodded, turning around to scribble something down._

"_It isn't a surprise, considering your father, a powerful man, may his soul rest in peace, but you have the potential to become a Summoner. You do know what that is, don't you?"_

_Tsuna knew, just like almost every child in school knew, what a Summoner was. They were powerful, important people. They had demons at their beck and call, beasts that would grant their wishes and would even move the earth for them if they asked._

_All Tsuna had to respond was a quick nod. The doctor gave him a smile._

"_Now, all of those with access to their Aether –I hope you know what that is– can have the ability to summon and contract with demons. However, the only way for a budding Summoner to see a demon, that is, a Summoner who has recently accessed his Aether, like yourself, is to gain an injury from a demon. Of course, this is easier than it sounds. You see, some demons can hold a human form, and when humans come into their ability, they're called upon to sort them out. As it so happens, I am one of those demons in human form and I will be causing your vision cut today."_

_Tsuna knew this doctor was a demon. The wings, black, sharpened spikes of bone that were tucked in close, a whip like tail with a cruel curl like a scythe to the end. Jagged bones, horns, jutting from behind his ears, stark white against black hair._

_His eyes were a yellow iris, with black pupil and black sclera. The pupil, while round, was split, one half slightly higher than the other. It was incredibly eerie. Every so often, the pupil would jump and settle into a vertical slit shape and Tsuna would often catch himself staring at the doctor._

"_I have a question," Tsuna murmured and, when the doctor gave him the go ahead gesture, he added, "Will I need this injury if I can already…already see demons?"_

_The doctor scoffed, but the noise belied the bright look in his eyes. Tsuna squirmed in his seat, feeling like an unruly child._

"_It's impossible for a human to see us as we are. Hold out your hand. This won't take a second."_

_Reluctantly, Tsuna held out his hand with trepidation and watched as the man took hold of his wrist with slim fingers and pulled his hand forward._

_It was strangely intimate and weird to watch as the doctor made eye contact with him, even as he sank the elongated teeth into the meat of his thumb and break skin to draw blood._

_He was given a bandage to paste down on his hand, after the doctor had wiped the wound with disinfectant._

"_The wound should take effect over the next week or so. As soon as you see something, inform the teacher and your schedule should be shifted before the start of the next term," the doctor informed him quietly and then turned away, dismissing Tsuna._

_As he turned, Tsuna had caught sight of the name badge clipped to the demon's shirt._

_Reborn was a very strange name._

* * *

Tsuna woke up to soft voices murmuring around him. There was a hand running gently through his hair, brushing it back in calming, repetitive movements. He almost wanted to go back to sleep, but then he realised he didn't know when or why he had fallen asleep in the first place.

Then, he remembered he had passed out. He tried to sit up too quickly, his head spinning and his stomach churning unpleasantly. The hand in his hair immediately moved to rub his back, another hand settling around his waist to keep him upright as he wobbled.

"Careful," was said to him softly. "You've got a fever. Most of the poison was taken out so you'll feel better soon."

Tsuna blinked up blearily at Verde, the person who was keeping him steady and rubbing his back.

"Fever?" Tsuna asked, his mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton wool. Verde nodded, one of his hands moving to Tsuna's wrist, to brush his fingers against the skin. "You were poisoned by contact with something. The poison wasn't fatal, but it intended to have you unconscious and immobile for some time. Rest assured, you've only been asleep for less than forty-five minutes. You haven't lost a significant amount of time."

It took a few moments for the information to sink in. Then, Tsuna scratched gently and weakly at his wrist with a disgruntled expression.

"Are you telling me that weirdo in the library did something to me?" Tsuna asked, voice slightly incredulous, but mostly stuffy, as if he had a blocked nose. The room was swimming in front of his eyes, but as he spoke, it started to clear. He had a sneaking suspicion that Verde's hand, resting on his contract seal now, had something to do with his improving condition.

"His name is Byakuran, a demon of high standing," someone said from Tsuna's left, and he almost fell over with how fast he twisted to see who was speaking.

The solemn voice belonged to Colonello, who was sat on the windowsill, one hand still resting gingerly over his stomach.

"You know him?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask, the curiosity almost burning.

"Unfortunately, kora. We've had clashes with him and his kind before. It wasn't a very pleasant ending for anyone, kora. He's dangerous, unpredictable and volatile." Colonello audibly ground his teeth, a noise that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. "He could have killed you before we got there because of that stinking barrier, kora."

"Why would he want me dead?" Tsuna was worried, but mostly bewildered, wondering when his peaceful school life had suddenly become something out of a soap drama.

"Because you are associated with us, Tsuna. Now, however, that he knows you have the vision, he may not simply want to kill you. What he may plan to do is unspeakable." Verde's hand slipped to his waist, holding on almost too tightly, thumb rubbing Tsuna's hip bone gently. "In the interest of your health, while I am sorry to say this, I must insist you make another contract."

Tsuna felt his stomach drop as Verde continued.

"With Colonello here."

From the expression on Tsuna's face, Colonello intervened, "Believe me, kora. I want to contract with you in better circumstances than this, but it won't happen if you're dead because of that bastard. I don't care what shit he does with his life, but I'm never going to forgive him for killing Lal."

The cold fury in Colonello's voice triggered something in Tsuna's brain that made him lean back, heart palpitating in his chest and palms going sweaty. The apologetic look that Colonello shot him didn't do much to help.

"Who is Lal?"

"Lal was one of us. An Arcobaleno, gifted with the ability to access two Flames so she could use her Aether. Byakuran tore her down with barely a thought, for no reason, and had the gall to flaunt it in our faces."

Tsuna hissed sympathetically between his teeth, thinking back, unbidden, to when he was eleven, when he saw that picture of his parents, torn to pieces. It was a lot of pain, grief, and twisted anger to deal with. He could understand where Verde was coming from.

But contracting with Colonello..?

Tsuna looked up to Verde again, who stared down at him with an unfathomable expression. Then, the green haired demon reached out and took Tsuna's hand, pressing his thumb to the finger he had initiated first blood from, something in his face changing, becoming softer.

He barely knew Verde for even a day, but something inside him didn't want to disappoint him. To hurt him, or lose him…

Tsuna stuck his hand out in Colonello's direction, looking him in the eye and noticing briefly that the second one still had some healing to finish.

"Your summoning rune. I'll need it if we want this to happen."

The ecstatic look on Colonello's face made something in Tsuna's stomach twist and flop, as if there were butterflies in him.

* * *

Tsuna finished drawing the circle, standing up slowly and rubbing the ache out of his scarred shoulder, rolling the joint gently. After that, he took the knife Verde handed to him and nicked his palm, across the familiar line –there was a scar there already.

Dribbling his blood around the circle, Tsuna recited the words loudly and firmly, so there would be no mistake. He watched, closely, as Colonello appeared in the circle, looking bright and cheerful despite the fact that he still only had one eye.

"You're taking a long time to heal," Tsuna noted as he smudged the circle so Colonello could step out of it. "Why is that?"

Colonello reached for the knife as he answered, "Injuries caused by demons take longer to heal, kora. When we make the contract, when you become my Summoner, the healing will accelerate since I can access your Aether."

Tsuna let Colonello take his hand, winding their fingers together to keep the cuts pressed against one another.

Like Verde, Tsuna simply stood still to allow Colonello to choose a place to mark and watched his expression brighten further.

Colonello reached out to gently unbutton Tsuna's shirt and nudge it out of the way, pressing his hand to Tsuna's unmarked collarbone and shoulder, the other side from the scar. His thumb was gently rubbing against Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna automatically reached out to Colonello's neck, forced to shove his hand underneath Colonello's vest and bunch the material up –hand running against firm abs– so he could position his hand in the same place.

"We offer the exchange of blood, to bind our bodies, kora."

"We offer the exchange of Aether, to bind our souls," Tsuna responded softly, keeping eye contact with Colonello. Every contract he made so far felt strangely intimate, like an act shared between two lovers.

"With this offer of blood and Aether, we hereby agree for the contract to be forged between our beings until such a time it ends."

Tsuna slowly let his hand slide away as he felt the contract settle into place, soft and almost soothing against his skin. He didn't even begrudge Colonello for leaving his hand pressed against his skin since he was still coming down from the buzz of power the contract gave him.

Of course, that was when Colonello's hand slipped to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The fact Reborn returned from wherever he was at the same time just happened to be a coincidence.

* * *

Hello all!

Just so you know, this will be your last chapter for a while as I go on holiday to the north of Scotland where there will be no internet and no phone signal! Obviously I can still write on my laptop while I'm away, but the earliest you might get a chapter is the 19th of August! As consolation, this is the longest chapter as of yet...?

Hope you liked this chapter and, as always, huge thanks to my beta **Pure Red Crane.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – A Little Sentimentality

Tsuna let himself fall slack, arms resting loosely at his sides. Colonello's hands framed his face, lips moving gently against his own, a tongue swiping across the seam. Colonello's eyes were open, staring at something over Tsuna's shoulder with intensity. It made Tsuna shudder in anticipation.

Colonello dropped a hand to Tsuna's new contract, his own, and let his fingers knead the new, still sensitive seal. Tsuna couldn't help but whimper, back arching wantonly and Colonello used the advantage of that noise to lick softly into Tsuna's mouth, lapping at the roof of the brunet's mouth and running his tongue against Tsuna's teeth.

Tsuna swayed briefly and Colonello's other hand dropped from Tsuna's face to curl around a hip bone, his other hand sliding up from the seal to fist in Tsuna's unruly hair, tilting his head just so to better slant their mouths together. Then the warmth in front of Tsuna was torn away abruptly and he blearily blinked his eyes open, wondering when he had closed them.

Reborn held Colonello tightly by the collar of his over shirt and dragged him towards the door in harsh, jerky movements. Tsuna watched, still a little dazed, as they left the room and allowed Verde to guide him to the bed so he could sit down before his legs gave out.

"The creation of a contract is staggering, is it not?" Verde asked, tone almost sympathetic. "You seemed just as stunned as you were when our contract was made."

"It…It's the feel of the Aether." Tsuna wrinkled his nose, hand briefly lifting to touch his mouth. "It's an amazing feeling. Warm and soothing. Overwhelming…Where did Reborn take him?"

"Presumably outside, in order to have a 'talk' with him without damaging your room again."

It took a few long moments for Verde's words to fully sink in and then Tsuna struggled to his feet.

_"No._ No, no. They are _not_ fighting over me. Not again. I won't allow it. They're acting like little kids and it's not only stupid, but they're just embarrassing themselves. Honestly, if they keep this up, you're going to be my favourite, Verde."

"I don't see that outcome as unfavourable, Tsuna. I wouldn't mind becoming your favourite," Verde offered in reply. Tsuna just sighed, giving him a wan smile.

"You cause the least amount of trouble and haven't even tried to kiss me yet. I think you're already my favourite. But regardless, I'm going to stop them from fighting before someone sees and calls a teacher. Or the police…" Tsuna walked towards the door, letting Verde accompany him with a hand on his elbow to keep him steady and upright.

"You're very impressionable after contracting. I haven't seen someone so sensitive to Aether before," Verde told him as they walked down the stairs, heading for the front door of the building.

"I've been able to see demons and little extra features about people for as long as I can remember," Tsuna hesitantly admitted, peering up at Verde from under his lashes. "I didn't go about admitting it after the first few times got me into trouble. People tend to tell me I'm being ridiculous, or in the teachers' case, tell me to stop seeking attention. Besides, it's on my record that I have a vision wound so my ability to see demons is normal."

"Being able to see my external features isn't normal, Tsuna," Verde murmured. The hand on the brunet's elbow moved almost automatically to his shoulder, rubbing at the tight ache that started to form.

"Yeah, well, I like to think I'm normal sometimes. It's better than the alternative." Tsuna leaned into Verde's touch, groaning happily as the tightness eased a little. "I mean, who wants to think of themselves as a freak of nature? Moreover, I only started seeing the extra little things you lot were hiding today. That doesn't normally happen."

"You have a gift that should be cherished, Tsuna. You shouldn't have to feel secluded or isolated just because others don't understand."

"Look, Verde, I came out here to stop Reborn and Colonello from turning my school into a crater, not to get a lecture about what I should and shouldn't do with this…this thing I have. Being able to see things I shouldn't, even if I am a Summoner, it's something I'd rather have brushed under the rug and forgotten."

Tsuna pulled away from Verde's hold to shove the front door open. He immediately became suspicious when he saw the empty courtyard. There was no damage, no change from destruction. There was simply calm and peace.

"It seems they have briefly stepped from this space-" Verde explained as Tsuna turned to him with a wary, apprehensive expression, "-in order to minimise damage. They haven't moved planes, but rather slipped into the gap between planes."

"Can you take me there?"

"Humans can step foot there, yes." Verde held his hand out, palm up, and Tsuna grabbed it with hardly a thought. Then Tsuna felt a sharp yank centred on his ribcage and he was suddenly hurtling through what felt like a tight, black tunnel. He stumbled and landed his knees on the strangely spongy ground, trying not to heave.

Verde's hands moved to his shoulders and Tsuna was pulled shakily to his feet, swaying briefly on the spot as Verde gently moved to hold his face, peering closely at his eyes before seemingly satisfied with what he had seen and let go, one steadying hand resting across Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna couldn't help but lean into Verde to keep his balance as he asked, mouth feeling weirdly dry, "Explain to me where we are again?"

Verde was silent for a moment. "We are in what we call a slip-space. To visualise this, imagine a street with eight houses. These houses represent the planes. You live at the first house and wish to go to the fourth house. You pass the second house, but as you pass the third house, there is a bench you can sit down on. This is the gap between houses, the gap between planes."

"Right…" Tsuna mumbled. "I think I get that. So…does this mean there are different 'slip-spaces'?"

"No. One slip-space encompasses all. So you can get an idea of that concept, imagine each plane, or house, is enveloped in individual bubbles. These bubbles do not touch. Each of these bubbles is within a larger space, another bubble. The interior of this large bubble fits in the spaces between the houses, or planes, and so there is only one."

"How will we find Colonello and Reborn in this mess then?" Tsuna asked, grumbling quietly as he let Verde herd him along. He looked around, but this place was empty, lifeless.

"In this space, Aether travels more freely from the body because your soul is not as tightly joined to your body. This means it is visible to even to the naked eye of humans."

"I can't see anything," Tsuna muttered, folding an arm across his chest as if he were hugging himself. "It's all sepia toned and grim looking here."

Verde's hand moved to rest under his chin and he tilted Tsuna's head up, watching closely as Tsuna's expression loosened into something close to awe, eyes widening in amazement. The demon's eyes narrowed.

"How much can you see?" Verde asked softly, as if afraid to break Tsuna from his reverie. Tsuna floundered for words to describe what he could actually see above him.

"H-Have you ever seen the Northern Lights?" Tsuna replied quietly, eyes still skyward. "Where the colours move across the sky and mingle together? It's like that but…but more. I can't explain it."

"Then your vision allows you to observe more than even I can, Tsuna. To myself, and many others, there are only brief flickers of colour. Humans, despite seeing, can only see the barest colours, and normally then only the Aether of their demons."

"I can see Reborn and Colonello, even you." Tsuna suddenly interrupted, voice breathless, and his hand reached out to hold Verde's shirt. Verde watched with slight trepidation as Tsuna's eyes began to faintly glow before becoming a bright, almost disconcerting orange.

"As can I," Verde murmured, and moved his hand to curl around Tsuna's wrist, tugging him along. "They're in this direction."

"It's amazing," Tsuna said, voice still a quiet whisper as he let himself get pulled after Verde, fingers going slack and eyes still skyward.

"You are the only one who will be able to calm them down without any danger. I need you to concentrate, Tsuna." Verde tightened his fingers around Tsuna wrist, tugging to try and bring his attention down from whatever he could see from in the sky.

Tsuna swallowed a few times and let his gaze drop to watch where he was walking, moving once again to grab onto Verde, as if centring himself. His eyes will still glowing, but softer now, his Aether settling deep inside again.

"If they're fighting, how can I stop them?" Tsuna asked, voice strangely thick. Verde glanced down to see Tsuna was keeping his eyes closed, more than likely to keep himself from becoming distracted by whatever he could see above him.

"In whichever way you find appropriate, Tsuna. Whether it's by Words of Reprimand or by command, they will listen, unless their fury blinds them to what they need to see."

"It was just a kiss. I don't understand why Colonello found the need to do it. Contracting is powerful, but I didn't feel the urge to kiss him. But even if I wasn't happy about it, Reborn doesn't need to go this far."

"Jealousy is a powerful emotion. Envy, too, aptly labelled a sin. Perhaps Reborn feels vindicated that Colonello dared take such a step when he himself has known you longer."

Tsuna scoffed, moving his hand from Verde's shirt to loop his arm through the green haired man's for better support, stepping closer. He was still adamantly keeping his eyes closed.

"Am I right in thinking you feel the same way? I looked up what 'pulchritudinous' meant. Subtle, but not so much, Verde."

"I felt jealousy. That is correct. But, unlike Colonello, I am more versed in controlling my emotions, and unlike Reborn, I have not recently suffered a break in my composure."

"The Dervish," Tsuna supplied, more of a statement than a question. Verde hummed the affirmative. Tsuna hesitated and then continued, voice soft, "Is it only the power of my Aether that made you want to contract with me?"

"We Arcobaleno are strong enough without worrying about the state of our Summoners." Verde kept Tsuna's hand tucked in the crook of his arm and reached to rest his opposite hand above his Summoner's.

"Then why would you want to contract with someone like me?"

Verde stopped walking for a moment, silent enough for Tsuna to peek a glance through his lashes, only to see Verde staring down at him.

"You are a selfless, beautiful human being, Tsuna. Your soul shines brightly and I find myself hard pressed to believe you could ever have a negative thought. I wanted to contract not for your Aether, as strong and as lovely it is, but due to your personality. This is the first time in many years that a human has treated us as more than demons, and not as pawns to be used as they please."

"You mean, I'm like Luce." Tsuna couldn't help but let the name slip. Verde stiffened so unnaturally that Tsuna was almost certain that Verde had turned to stone. His stomach flipped and churned uncomfortably at the realisation he had said something wrong.

"We went to great lengths to ensure that Luce's name would never enter the history books."

Tsuna squirmed at Verde's tone of voice. He suddenly felt afraid for his wellbeing despite the irrationality of it. "She…She was helped by my family. In the sixteen-hundreds, back then we were called the Mansforth family and before, over the next few centuries, we immigrated to Japan and earned the last name Sawada through marriage."

"Mansforth," Verde murmured quietly and then spoke, voice deceptively calm, "That gives no indication as to how you knew her name."

"The family book." Tsuna scratched his neck nervously with his free hand. "We…We have a family book, books really, passed down through the generations and used as a history journal. Each new generation fills it in with events they think are significant, or even use it as a day to day diary. Luce was mentioned. I…" Tsuna swallowed, about to admit to having her diary, but decided to keep that part to himself. "I know who she is because of that. I thought it was a coincidence, seeing your name, Reborn's name. But then when Fon came, and Colonello…four names out of seven, three of which had similar Aethers to those mentioned, then…"

Verde continued walking and Tsuna stumbled slightly at the sudden movement. Verde moved his arm to curl it around Tsuna's waist, arm resting comfortingly against the seal. Tsuna could relax again, leaning into Verde's side when coaxed.

Softly, almost impossible for Tsuna to hear, Verde admitted with a rough, near heartbroken tone, "Yes. You're almost like Luce."

* * *

"Here." Verde abruptly pulled Tsuna to a stop. "Any closer and we may get caught in the wayward strikes. Now you have to garner their attention."

Tsuna just hummed in acquiescence, eyes once more locked onto the sky above him, enraptured by something only he could see. He had to be prompted several times before he let his eyes drift down and stare at something in the distance. His movements were slow, dazed. Verde watched closely, waiting to see what Tsuna would do in order to stop Colonello and Reborn from fighting. Upon seeing Tsuna pull the summoning blade from its sheath, he assumed that Tsuna would be doing a conventional blood summons.

It was a shock when Tsuna flipped the knife with sudden speed and dexterity, violently driving the knife into the meat of his right thigh. He gave a sharp twist before, apparently, the pain was enough for Tsuna to stumble to his knees.

"Tsuna." Verde's voice was filled with concern and question. Tsuna smiled dreamily up at him, to where the demon had moved quickly to his Summoner's side, alarmed.

"What better way," Tsuna began languorously, "To attract a contract, than to bring them back with emotion."

"You could have called them."

"And they could have ignored me, or maybe they wouldn't have heard," Tsuna replied, eyes lifting from Verde's face to the sky once more. "They won't ignore a Summoner in pain."

"As they are already aware you're in pain, then we can leave the slip-space and they will follow," Verde countered, reaching towards Tsuna. "I did not bring you here with the intention of you hurting yourself."

"_Adflicto_," Tsuna whispered in return and Verde doubled over as the Word of Reprimand rooted itself within him, the pain the word promised rocketing through his body for as long as Tsuna would allow it.

His skin was still sensitive and prickling when Tsuna's Aether began to soothe as opposed to burn, an apology in itself as it settled back down.

"I don't want to leave until they're here, Verde. There is still so much more left to see, so much more left to do. I didn't mean to hurt you. Come, sit here with me. It won't be much longer."

Verde composed himself as he folded himself into a seated position, almost warily, beside his master. He was rewarded with a soft smile and a glimmer of sunset orange eyes.

"At least allow me to tend to your wound," Verde compromised, fingers reaching towards the knife. Tsuna let him, unfolding his leg from under his body with a twitch of pain and extending his leg in front of him.

Verde pulled the knife out in a quick, smooth movement, hand moving to soothe the wound. He was immeasurably glad that Tsuna hadn't cut through a major blood vessel with his action.

"Reborn can heal it when he returns," Tsuna amended, glancing to Verde once more. "Does the blood bother you?"

This rich with the Aether that was obviously thrumming through Tsuna's body, Tsuna's blood _was _bothering Verde, but he schooled his expression into something that was neutral and gave nothing away.

"Not enough to cause concern, Tsuna. However, should any lesser demons be travelling or trapped in the slip-space, then they too are at risk of being drawn close, not just Colonello and Reborn."

"They will be here before that." Tsuna's voice was confident and sure, his face twisting slightly in discomfort as Verde pushed more firmly against the wound. The demon took a deep breath and then held it tightly, ignoring the complaint of the lungs he didn't need.

"I didn't mean to anger you earlier," Tsuna mumbled, "By mentioning Luce. Curiosity is a dangerous thing and I couldn't help but let it slip. I hope I have my own qualities that have resulted in your choice to contract. I can't imagine I'm a very good replacement, as I'm not as well versed in the ways of the world."

"How could you even imagine yourself to be a replacement, Tsuna?" Verde asked, so sharply, so incredulously, that Tsuna glanced down from the sky, looking startled.

"Well…I just assumed…if Luce managed to summon all of you, she must have had a Sky Flame as her Aether aspect too. And Reborn said how you prefer the human plane as opposed to the others, so…you've either contracted with me because I'm similar to Luce or because you wanted freedom."

"I have already told you why I chose to agree to this contract Tsuna. It was not for anything you have just mentioned." Verde moved his free hand to Tsuna's face, cupping his jaw and running a thumb against his cheekbone. "Yes, you are similar to Luce. But you have differences that make you who you are and a person I would gladly be contracted with. We have all long accepted, however painful the truth is, that Luce is gone. However, you are brilliant in your own right. Yes, Luce treated us well, but not to the extent as to where you treat us as friends. She saw us as equals. She was a great person, but she stayed detached in the face of the war she had to end."

Tsuna was staring at him with rapt attention, so focused that Verde almost, almost felt uncomfortable at those orange highlighted eyes on his face.

"You really mean that?" Tsuna asked, pressing his face firmer into Verde's palm, voice almost elated.

Verde couldn't help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss to Tsuna's lips as he murmured, "Of course."

"Oh dear, Verde. Are you being sentimental?"

Tsuna flinched back at Reborn's almost sudden appearance, wincing subtly at the twinge it gave in his leg when Verde's hand slipped off because of the movement, fingers scraping against the wound.

"No more than you have been, Reborn." Verde wiped his hand clean on his thigh with a murmured apology to Tsuna. Reborn snorted as he crouched by Tsuna, wiping the back of his wrist against his mouth and smearing almost black coloured blood across his face.

"What have you gone and done now, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, voice softening noticeably as he faced his Summoner, his cleaner hand hovering over the knife wound. "It's a nice clean wound. Self-inflicted?"

In response to Reborn's disapproving tone, Tsuna simply rolled his head on his neck to peer up at him and murmured, "Well, I could either get your attention this way, or get too close and be damaged by your Aether instead. So, it was either be healed of a simple knife wound, or one inflicted by Aether. They weren't good choices to begin with."

"You could have summoned me, us." Reborn bit back quietly, nostrils flaring briefly as he dragged his fingertips against the tacky blood that was still sluggishly bleeding from the wound.

Tsuna let his eyes drift upwards. Reborn had to hold in a shudder of foreboding at the almost sly, tired smile that crossed Tsuna's face.

"Could you even imagine if I sparked my Aether in such a place, Reborn? It's so gentle, and fragile. If I dared, who would be called across, what would break?" Tsuna fell silent then, refusing to elaborate, face tilted towards the sky again.

"He can see far more than we can, Reborn," Verde offered in explanation, watching quietly as Reborn started healing the wound, thumb running against the edge of the neat cut. "He likens the flow of Aether above to the aurora borealis. And, when he looks us in the eye, he sees us for what we hide, not our guises."

Reborn let his jaw clench, but gave no other indication he had heard. He simply continued his work until he could edge his fingers through the hole of Tsuna's trousers and run his fingertips across smooth skin, broken only by the tiny ridge of scar tissue. With that, he pulled away, patting Tsuna's thigh once and sitting back, wiping his mouth with his wrist again.

"Where is Colonello?" Tsuna asked quietly, shifting so he could almost automatically lean into Reborn's side.

"I sent him back. I knew you were in pain, but not if you were bleeding -which you were- and his control of emotions was too loose to be around you in this state."

"By which you mean, he had to go and lick his wounds," Verde murmured, "And you didn't want him anywhere around Tsuna."

"Oh, please, regale us more with your dry wit, Verde," Reborn shot back. "I just _love_ to listen to you analyse me as if I don't know myself."

"Don't tempt me, Reborn," Verde responded, straightening his back. "I could go on for days explaining your greatest failures and discrepancies in life."

"Please do, I'd be delighted to listen."

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh, stifled into his palm, and was rewarded with the demons turning to him, both raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, no, don't mind me, you two." Tsuna smiled slightly, absent-mindedly reaching to rub at his eye. "Carry on. I just wonder how Luce managed to save the world if all you manage to do is bicker like adolescent children."

The light atmosphere dropped slightly as Reborn reached across to touch Tsuna's hand to garner his attention. "You know about Luce?" he asked, voice low and tight.

"I've been through this with Verde," Tsuna sighed. "But she had help from my family in the past before we earned the Sawada name and moved. In the sixteenth century, or so. The Purge."

Reborn worked his jaw, eyes narrowed. He lifted an arm to pop his opposite shoulder back into a place with a gut wrenching squelch.

"Perhaps," Verde interrupted Reborn, sticking out his hand to make him stay quiet. "We should return before Tsuna is forced to explain on the subject. It is less safe here than it could be at the Academy. Also, it saves Tsuna from having to repeat himself again for Colonello's benefit."

Reborn swiped blood away from his face one last time before he stood, taking a hold of Tsuna's shoulder and gently pulling him to his feet, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders when the Summoner stumbled. His thigh was sending phantom pains of a wound it thought was still there.

"Are you ready, Tsuna?"

Tsuna took in a slow, deep breath, brushing his hands down to his thighs before nodding and moving to hold onto Reborn's shirt, knowing that the transition would probably upset his stomach again.

He still felt sick when the shift between spaces happened again.

* * *

"Does that cover it then?" Tsuna asked, sitting cross legged on his bed with his back to the wall. "That's how our family met Luce. I'm not too sure what happened to her though, before the whole…the whole hanging thing."

"She pushed too far," Reborn muttered, thumbing carefully through the family book. "She stopped the Purge, made people think twice about what they were doing. But then she pressed to get demons equality, the same as that of humans, and as a result, they decided she was too dangerous to be kept alive. They hung her only two weeks after celebrating her work on stopping such a bloody war."

"It was disgusting, kora," Colonello muttered, lip curled with distaste. "I didn't want anything to do with humans again after that. But then I met you, kora!" He smiled brightly. Tsuna was unable to stop himself from smiling wearily in return.

"Oh, be any sweeter and you might give me a cavity, Colonello," Reborn sighed and moved to sit next to Tsuna on the bed, sprawling an arm across his shoulders and tugging him close. His fingers reached to knead the scar, an action that had become automatic.

Colonello made a noise reminiscent of an angry cat hissing and Tsuna mentally tallied it down on his 'list of weird noises Colonello makes when emoting' before he watched the blond leave the room with an aggravated, dismissive wave of his hand. Verde hadn't returned to the dorm with them, having heard the story of how Tsuna had met Luce already and so had stopped at the library whereas Tsuna and Reborn had continued to the room.

"You shouldn't have let Verde take you to the slip-space."

"You shouldn't have overreacted about a kiss, considering you took one yourself. And don't you say it was different. He'd just contracted with me, and you got high from Aether. I'm crossing them both off of the list. Besides, now that it's just you here, I've got something to give you."

Tsuna wiggled free from the bed, moving to his bag and hunting through it before he carefully removed Luce's diary. "I would have given it to you before, but…well, there were a few issues." He carefully didn't mention Byakuran in Reborn's presence, a little apprehensive of his possible reaction.

"Anyway, here." He held the diary out, watching as Reborn took it with a look of confusion and curiosity before complete recognition crossed his face. "I'd thought you'd be better off with it than I am. It's in Old Italian and I think she meant it more to you than she did to me…"

Tsuna trailed off as Reborn swept him into a tight enough hug that he was forced onto his tiptoes to stay on the floor, and then was lifted completely. Reborn's arms were like a vice around him, face pressed into his shoulder.

"It means a lot, Tsuna. Really." Reborn's voice was muffled, but thankful. "Thank you."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck.

"It's alright. You'd do some of the same for me, I'm sure."

Reborn would do a lot more for Tsuna. But, for now, it wasn't the time to mention that'

* * *

There we go! Next chapter out (finally) even though I said it would be done by the 19th of August. To be fair, I'm never that good with schedules haha…

Not too much this chapter! Hopefully, it'll pick up next time!


End file.
